The Other Side
by LuigiLovesCupcakes
Summary: After getting beaten by the Mario Bros for the billionth time, Bowser wants to give up. But then, Kamek suggests an idea to help defeat the Bros. Making clones! Their plan seems to be going perfectly, until the clones decide to take control. With 2 kingdoms now in their grasp, can the Bros save the day before the Mushroom Kingdom also falls into their clones' hands?
1. Chapter 1: Failed Again

**Author's Note: Sup guys! I decided to put up another story! :D Why am I posting two stories at once? Well, it's because they're all fully typed! :) This one may be slower at updates, since this story is much longer than my other (26 chapters, 88 pages on Google Docs, whereas The Powerpuff Princesses have 12-14 chapters and 25 pages). :P**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or any of its characters, they belong to Nintendo. Any of my OC's that appear in this story belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Failed Again

It was a rainy day in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was not a good day for the evil king Bowser. He sat alone in his bedroom, grumbling to himself, and staring out the window.

"How do those Mario Brothers always defeat me?!" he mutters. "I come up with the most brilliant plans to try to defeat them and get my beloved Peach, but I'm always the one who's defeated! I don't understand! I've lost battles between those two every single time for the past fifteen years! I can't take it anymore! Maybe I should just give up doing evil."

A knock was suddenly heard on his door.

"Who is it?" Bowser barked.

"It's your son, Daddy," a voice answered from the other side. That voice belonged to Bowser Jr.

"Junior…" Bowser whispered. He sighed. "Come in." he said in a firm voice.

Bowser Jr. slowly opened the door. "What's the matter, Daddy?" he asked in a sad tone.

"Oh, Junior, it's just that I can't defeat Mario and Luigi, and I'm just bummed out, that's all," Bowser explained. "It's been fifteen years since I've met the Mario Brothers, and I just can't figure out how to beat 'em."

"That's okay, Daddy. You just keep trying until you succeed. That's what you've always told me," Bowser Jr. smiled and hugged his daddy. Bowser started to smile a bit.

"Thank you, son. You made me feel a little bit better now," Bowser said.

"No problem, Daddy!" Bowser Jr. nodded.

"Now, you can go back to whatever you were doing. Daddy wants to be alone for a while longer," Bowser told him.

"Okay!" Bowser Jr. said and walked out of the room. Almost that same moment, Kamek flew into the room.

"Your evilness, Lord Bowser," he said.

"Not now, Kamek. I'm bummed out," Bowser said, pushing him away.

"Your evilness, you have been locked in your room the entire day! Are you not hungry, or do you not want to see your kids, or something?" Kamek wondered.

"Kamek, I've been through this with you many times: I only have one child, not eight, and that one child is Junior, okay?" Bowser told him.

"I'm sorry… sometimes I forget."

"But anyways, you wouldn't understand what I am feeling right now."

"What do I… or would I not understand?"

"You don't understand how it feels like to fail and to be defeated."

"This is about your recent defeat by Mario and Luigi?"

"Not just my recent defeat. EVERY defeat. I get beaten by them every time I kidnap Peach and it's just so… frustrating sometimes!" Bowser whined. "I create these brilliant plans, and they're always foiled by the plumbers in red and green! I just can't take it anymore! I don't want to stop being evil, it's my life and my love, but I think I should just give up on it."

"Bowser, don't beat yourself up like this! You're an evil genius!" Kamek told him.

"You're just trying to make me feel better… but it's not working," Bowser said. "I need a really good idea, or I can just throw my membership to Evils R' Us away…"

Him and Kamek became surprisingly quiet. After about ten minutes of silence, Kamek suddenly made a wicked grin. "How about you make clones?" he suggested.

Bowser gave him a dirty look. "Clones of who?"

"Clones of Mario and Luigi."

"Are you freaking serious?! You want me to make clones of Mario and Luigi so that I can get defeated **twice** as often?!" Bowser roared, grabbing Kamek by the neck.

"You didn't let me finish!" Kamek squeaked, trying hard to breathe. Bowser let go of his neck, and poor Kamek took big gasps of air.

"Continue, Kamek," Bowser ordered.

"You could make _evil_ clones of Mario and Luigi… they would help you take control of the Mushroom Kingdom… maybe all the kingdoms if you really wanted to… and then you'll finally get Princess Peach's love and affection, as well as power!" Kamek chuckled.

Bowser thought about it for a moment. "Evil clones... that's not a bad idea, but ain't that technically Mr. L and Mr. M?" he asked.

"Alter egos, not evil clones, Bowser. They separated bodies from Mario and Luigi, and I believe after that big fiasco happened a few years ago, the kingdom hasn't had a problem with them… remember?" Kamek pointed out. "I know one is in prison and the other hasn't been seen since then."

Bowser smacked his head. "Oh, yeah! That's why it's been a lot less crazy!" he nodded. He stopped. "Alright then. But I can't control _all_ the kingdoms!"

"Why not?" Kamek asked.

"It'll take too long," Bowser said. He thought about it. "I think that… we should obviously control the Mushroom Kingdom... I want Princess Peach, just to keep that as a fact… then maybe Sarasaland and the Sprixie Kingdom… I still want those fairies."

"Why those ones?"

"The others don't really matter to me."

"Wouldn't the Beanbean Kingdom be a better choice than the Sprixie Kingdom? And if not, couldn't you have just taken over it anyway?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because of that sickening Bean Fever… Mario got it, and truly, I don't want to get it myself," Bowser explained. "And referring back to the clone thing… wouldn't you need Mario and Luigi for it?" Kamek nodded. "Okay. But the thing is how the hell are we gonna even **capture** Mario and Luigi? They become suspicious very easily, remember that."

"Leave _**that**_ to me, Bowser. I think a have a plan," Kamek volunteered.

Bowser grinned. "Excellent, my Kamek! You just made me get my thing back!" he roared in evil excitement. He walked over to his window and looked out at the rainy Mushroom Kingdom. "Watch out, Mario and Luigi… because Bowser ain't finished just yet!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, Bowser was wiped from his sappy mood, and that's a good thing... right...? And they're gonna try to kidnap the Bros! But how...?**

 **Reviews please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Perfectly Normal Day

**Author's Note: Here's the second chapter. I can't think of anything else to write up here, so I'm gonna just say enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo. Any of my OC's that appear in this story belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Perfectly Normal Day…

It was a nice sunny day the next day. The rain had completely dried up. All the birds were singing and it was beautiful. Mario and Luigi were out on a stroll with Peach and Daisy.

"Wow… the sun is very bright today," Daisy noticed, trying to block her face from any sunlight.

"That's great then, because Mother Earth is telling us that we'll have an actual normal day!" Luigi told her. "No kidnappings, no trying-to-take-over-the-kingdom things… just an actual normal day."

"And it's one that we **absolutely** deserve!" Mario huffed in happiness.

"Alrighty then! How about we go and do… I don't know… normal stuff? We never get to do it!" Peach suggested. "It's the perfect thing to do on this perfectly normal day!"

Mario, Luigi, and Daisy looked at each other, and smiled. "Yeah!" they cheered.

"Awesome!" Peach jumped with excitement. "So, what should we do first? Go to the mall? Play a game of ping pong? Read to young schooltoads?"

"Maybe we'll get to do all of that before the day is over," Mario said, winking at her.

"Let's go to the mall first. I haven't been there in **ages**!" Luigi suggested.

"Okay! Let's-a-go then!" Mario said, and the quartet walked along.

A hidden Kamek was standing behind several trees, staring at Mario and his crew. He grinned. "Enjoy your day, Mario and Luigi, because it'll be the last one you two will have for quite a while," he said.

Mario and Luigi stopped. The princesses looked at them.

"What's wrong?" Daisy asked.

"Did you hear that?" Luigi wondered.

"Hear what? The wind?" Peach said, confused.

"I swear we just heard a voice," Mario said, scratching his head. Kamek covered his mouth.

"Mario, you and your brother worry too much," Daisy laughed.

"Yeah! You even said it yourself, Luigi. Today is gonna be a perfect day. The sun is shining and the birds are chirping. Seriously, what could possibly go wrong?" Peach smiled.

Mario and Luigi looked at each other. "Yeah, we're just worrying too much, bro. Let's go and have a perfect day!" Luigi said, elbowing his brother.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go, everyone," Mario smiled and they headed out to the mall.

Once they were completely gone and out of eyesight, Kamek uncovered his mouth. "Watch out, Mario Brothers. Cause we're coming to get you, and there's no way of escape!" he exclaimed. He grabbed his broom and flew back to Bowser's Castle.

* * *

Five minutes later, Kamek was back at Bowser's Castle. He flew into Bowser's room, where he was patiently waiting for him (surprising, huh?).

"Well, you're back," he said. "Great! Now go and watch Junior and those seven other rascals for me."

"What?! Heck no!" Kamek screeched. "I can't control them! They don't listen to me!"

"It's only for an hour, Kamek. It's not a big deal," Bowser tried to calm him.

"They only care about messing with me! They don't listen to me as they listen to you!" Kamek said.

"Kamek, if you don't go out the room and downstairs to watch those rascals, then we can just throw away this scheme. I know you wouldn't like that," Bowser said, his voice having a small flare in it and his hands clenched into fists.

"B-But I-I-" Kamek stammered.

"NOW!" Bowser roared. He meant business.

"Yes, my lord," Kamek sighed. He slowly flew out of the room and out to the family room, where Bowser Jr. and the seven Koopalings were.

"Umm… kids… I'm watching you…" he said, rolling his eyes. "Again…"

The eight of them just stared at him. Kamek stared back.

"What was that conversation about between you and Daddy last night, Kamek?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"How do you know that me and your daddy had a conversation?" Kamek croaked.

"Yeah, and how do you even know what the word 'conversation' means? I mean, you're only like… six!" Wendy snickered.

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes. "When I left Daddy's room, I was listening to some of it out in the hall. I didn't understand some of the words, but I was listening," he replied, and turned to Wendy. "And you and the others always use that word, and FYI, I'm SEVEN!" Wendy and the others laughed. "Tell them to stop being mean to me, Kamek!"

"Guys, stop it!" Kamek ordered. Only Lemmy listened. The others continued.

"Oh, brother… this is gonna be a _long_ day…" Kamek said to himself.

* * *

The sun was setting as the Mario Bros. and the princesses were walking home.

"Wow… we had such an amazing day!" Peach exclaimed.

"I know!" Luigi agreed. "It's just sad that it's almost over."

"Well, there's always tomorrow," Mario said.

"Which reminds me…" Peach muttered. She checked her watch.

"Daisy, we should get back inside my castle, the sun is about to set," she said, grabbing her orange-wearing friend by the sleeve of her dress.

"Okay then…" Daisy said, looking down. "Bye Mario! Bye Luigi! See you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye, girls!" the brothers said, waving goodbye, and walked along back to their home.

"Don't forget about the party tomorrow!" Peach said.

"We won't!" Mario nodded.

Just several feet away again was Kamek, staring at the brothers. "Just look at them," he whispered. "Proud, loving, caring, daring… all that makes me wanna hurl!" He started to walk closer to the brothers.

Mario suddenly stopped and Kamek had almost walked into him. "Luigi," he said, grabbing his brother's shoulder. "I feel something suspicious around us… but I don't know what."

Kamek fled back to a nearby tree. Luigi turned to his brother. His eyebrows twitched and his eyes flashed a hint of gray. "Yeah… I think you're right," he said, looking around their surroundings. They didn't see anything. "But I don't see anything."

"Me either," Mario sighed. "It's not our imaginations though… I can actually feel something off balance around us."

"What do you think it is?" Luigi asked. Kamek knew it was time to reveal himself. "It's ME!" he cried, flying out in the brothers' view.

"Kamek!" Mario shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"Came to kidnap you two and bring you to Bowser's Castle," Kamek answered with a grin.

The brothers looked at each other and just laughed.

"Stop it, guys, I'm serious," Kamek said. They wouldn't listen. But Kamek thought about this and would use that as an advantage to him. He flew over to them and bonked their heads together. They fell down, dizzy.

"Hey!" Mario yelled, quickly falling out of his dizzy trance.

Luigi shook his head quickly and stood up. "Okay, you're asking for it!" he shouted, getting his bro back on his feet.

"You think I'm scared of you, greenie?!" Kamek asked, taunting the younger brother.

"You should be!" Luigi shot back.

"Just get ready for us to whoop your behind!" Mario scowled, brushing himself off.

"Whatever you say, plumbers!" Kamek cackled.

Mario and Luigi got into fighting positions, their fists being ignited by flames and electricity. Kamek took out his wand and pointed it at them.

"Let's begin," he said. Mario and Luigi took no time waiting and immediately shot fireballs and lightning bolts at Kamek. He dodged the fireballs easily, but one of Luigi's lightning bolts hit him slightly in the face, leaving a sinister scar.

"Oww!" he whined.

"Wow, you're giving up already, Kamek?" Mario chuckled.

"Just because you got a little scar on your face?" Luigi added.

"Why would I give up? We've just begun," Kamek said. He powered up his wand and shot several balls of dark power at them. Mario dodged them easily, but one ball struck Luigi right in the chest.

"Jackpot!" Kamek howled.

Mario ran over to help his brother.

"Hey! You hurt my bro!" he yelled.

"That was the point, genius!" Kamek laughed. Mario quickly formed a fireball and threw it at him. Kamek dodged it. "You okay, Weeg?" he whispered.

"Yeah… that hurt me a bit… but I'm fine," Luigi stuttered. He slowly got back onto his feet. "Just let me keep fighting this robe-wearing, crooked-tooth loser!"

"You sure? He got you pretty hard there," Mario asked.

"Positive, Mario. I'm good," Luigi assured him.

Kamek shot another ball at them. Mario blocked it with a fiery shield. "Come on then," he said.

They attacked Kamek again, throwing many fireballs and lightningbolts.

"That's all you two can do? Throw your fireballs and lightningbolts at me?" Kamek scoffed. He powered up his wand, a lot more than the last time. "Watch what _real_ magic can do."

He shot his dark ball of magic at the brothers, and it hit them both with forceful impact. The blow was so hard that they were knocked unconscious.

"Excellent…" he sneered. He flew down to them. He felt their smooth faces and brushed their brown hair with his claw-like fingernails.

"In a few short moments, you two will be our prisoners… and the key to my plan," he whispered. "Don't try and fight back, because you will not win." He charged his wand one final time and he and the unconscious brothers disappeared out of sight.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Kamek's kidnapping attempt worked! He kidnapped the Bros! :o What is he gonna do to them? (Actually, considering my summary for the story, you may already know :P).**

 **Reviews please. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan Begins

**Author's Note: So, Kamek kidnapped the Bros last chapter. He has his plan, which you are about to see in this chapter! :D And finally, my two OCs are appearing! :D Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo. Any of my OC's that appear in this story (finally! :D) belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Plan Begins...

Two hours later, Mario was slowly waking up, in Bowser's Castle.

"Huh?" he squeaked. "Wh-Where am I?"

He looked around his surroundings. He saw his brother, asleep… at least that's what Mario thought at the moment.

"Luigi's here too… where are we?" he asked himself. He closed his eyes, trying to remember why they were there. After thinking about it, he remembered.

"We were battling Kamek! Luigi got hit by him, and now we're here… in Bowser's Castle," he said. He tried moving his arms, but he couldn't. "Man! We're strapped in!"

Luigi was just waking up when he said that. "Ma-Mario? Did we beat Kamek?" he asked.

"No, Luigi. He beat us," Mario answered. "We're in Bowser's Castle."

"Great," Luigi huffed. He looked at his brother closer and shrieked.

"Holy mushrooms! What happened, Luigi?!" Mario yelled.

"Th-There's wire-like tubes on your head… and th-they're attached to th-that machine on the other s-side of the room!" Luigi stammered.

"Huh?" Mario said. He saw the wire-like tubes all around the small room they were in. "Luigi! There's some on you too!"

"Oh my god!" Luigi wailed. "What are they gonna do to us?" "Luigi, it's okay! Calm down! Just hope for the best," Mario said, trying to calm down his younger bro.

"How can I calm down?! They're evil, Mario! Have you forgotten about that?!" Luigi asked.

"...That was the wrong thing for me to say at this time," Mario said quietly.

Luigi sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just worried right now," he said.

"I understand, Weegee," Mario nodded. "Just try to keep your cool. You know, Bowser and Kamek feed on one's fear and worry."

"Okay, Mario. You're right. I'll do my best to keep my cool," Luigi said and gave him a small smile.

They suddenly heard something like a door rustling. Bowser slowly opened the door and walked inside, Kamek following him.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the Mario Bros.," he snickered. "Fancy finding you here."

"Liar!" Mario shouted. "You sent Kamek to kidnap us so he can help you with your little plan!"

"I will admit that I sent Kamek to kidnap you, but I only didn't bother to do it myself because this little scheme here is his idea, so he deserves to kidnap you two," Bowser smiled evilly.

Both the brothers' faces turned white. They already knew that Bowser was evil, but they also knew that Kamek was the more wicked one.

"So… what are you gonna do to us?" Mario squeaked.

"You'll see…" Kamek grinned widely. He flew over to the control panel of his machine and in the middle of it was a big, blue lever. He pushed it up very hard and very quickly. The brothers screamed harsh screams. Liquid from their brains were sucked in by the wire-like tubes, and were going directly to Kamek's machine. They couldn't do anything but cry and stare in awe. The machine started to shake and make a lot of noise.

"Kamek… is it supposed to do that?" Bowser asked in concern.

"Yes, Bowser… that means it's _really_ working!" Kamek laughed.

After nearly a minute of all of this, Kamek pulled the lever back down. Doors suddenly opened in the machine, and what walked out were two people with a very similar resemblance to Mario and Luigi.

The person resembling Mario had somewhat-long hair. There was some small tufts of his hair going over other parts of his hair. A small part of the right side of his head was protected by metal. He had silver eyes, diamond-shaped earrings and the same mustache as Mario. He wore a dark red jacket with a belt wrapping it, gray and black leggings, and red and white boots. Finally, his arms and entire upper body were made completely out of metal.

The person resembling Luigi had three huge tufts of hair covering his face (and eyes, at times), the back of his hair reached his shoulders. There were small little lightning bolts and lines in his hair, which were black. He also has silver eyes, and has a slightly larger, frizzier mustache than Luigi. He wore a black and green striped shirt with a black, purple, and red cape behind it. He has really black cut up shorts, spiked bracelets, _really_ long fingernails and gray and white boots.

Mario and Luigi were becoming afraid. Bowser and Kamek laughed evilly. Kamek flew over to his new creations. He took out his wand.

"From now on, you two will do our every command," he said spookily.

"Yes, masters," the look-a-likes said.

"What are you gonna name them?" Bowser whispered into his ear.

"Why the hell should I name them?" Kamek glared at him.

"You made us, don't you think you should name us?" the Luigi look-a-like said.

"Yeah, and everyone needs a name, Kamek," Bowser added.

"Fine! You want names, you'll get names!" Kamek sighed. He put his wand down and pointed to the Luigi look-a-like. "I'll call you Double L, and I'll call you Marignant. There. You have names."

Marignant and Double L looked at each other and smiled wickedly.

Kamek went over to Mario and Luigi. "Why you so worried, you two? I thought you guys were brave!" he snickered.

"You and Bowser are not gonna get away with this, Kamek!" Mario growled at him.

"You got your silly, dumb clones! Now, let us go!" Luigi shouted.

"I'm not letting you two go… it's too early in my plan," Kamek sneered.

"What are you gonna do with those clones, Kamek?! And you better tell us now!" Luigi screeched.

"They're gonna help us get what we've always wanted… the kingdom… and more!" Kamek grinned.

"What are you saying exactly?" Mario asked. "We're gonna take over the Mushroom Kingdom, the Sprixie Kingdom, and Sarasaland, plumber!" Kamek cackled. "And it'll be a whole lot easier when we use this on them!"

Kamek shuffled through his robe. He started to pull something black out. When the mystery item was finally pulled out, the brothers couldn't help but gasp. It was the Chaos Heart, looking as bright and evil as ever.

"Where did you get that thing?!" Mario yelled. "Wasn't it destroyed?"

"It got sent away, Mario. It didn't get destroyed, you silly plumber!" Kamek smiled.

Mario growled at him, his cheeks a fiery red. "Kamek, there's no way you two are gonna take control over these three kingdoms! It's not gonna happen!" he screamed.

"But it is, Mario. You and your brother are our prisoners, there's nothing you can do about it," Kamek said simply.

He picked up his wand again, and pointed it at the Chaos Heart. All of its power had drained and it went into the wand. He threw the now clear and powerless Chaos Heart onto the ground. It shattered into a million pieces.

"Now… I transfer thy power to them!" he shouted, shooting the heart's power at Marignant and Double L. They started to smile demonically.

"Now… _your_ contribution, plumbers!" He pointed his wand at Mario and Luigi, and some of _their_ powers started to flow into his wand. They screamed again. He pointed it at their evil counterparts, and shot them. Marignant and Double L laughed evilly. Kamek and Bowser joined in.

"Now, Mario Brothers, whatever you two can do, those two can do it better, and with all of the power of the Chaos Heart inside them, they have many, and I mean _many_ more tricks up their sleeves!" Kamek said.

"L-Like what?" Luigi said weakly.

"You'll see…" Kamek simply replied.

"You're being real dumb right now, Kamek. The kingdom is gonna know something's up when we don't show up for Princess Peach's party tomorrow night!" Mario yelled. His yell sounded more like a squeak.

"Aww… losing everything already… even your voices!" Kamek sneered.

"Sh-Shut up!" Luigi shouted.

"And you're wrong, Mario. You _are_ gonna show up for Princess Peach's party tomorrow night… it'll just be that the **real** you won't show up," Kamek said.

"Don't tell me that you're gonna use them to go to Peach's party," Mario said.

"I am, Mario, I am!" Kamek laughed. "Luckily for me, I don't have to do a lot of work. These two can change and mimic just about anything, and I'm gonna use them to mimic _you_ plumbers!"

"What about their silver eyes, Kamek? What are you gonna do about that?!" Luigi yelled.

"Whatever they mimic, their colors change like the object, or in this case, _people_ , so that means their eye color will change along with them!" Kamek explained, feeling proud upon himself. "And even if they couldn't do that, the people here in the Mushroom Kingdom are too idiotic to realize it!"

"Prove it. Prove that those two can do mimicry," Mario said simply. "I want to see this for myself."

"Mario!" Luigi cried.

"You asked for it," Kamek said. He turned to Marignant and Double L. "Show these two what you can do."

"With pleasure," Double L snickered. He and his evil brother made X's with their arms. They stared at Mario and Luigi for several seconds. Then they started to change themselves. In moments, they looked exactly like Mario and Luigi, with blue eyes and everything. Kamek grinned.

"Enough proof, Mario?" Bowser asked.

"Yes," Mario sighed, defeated. Luigi looked at him.

"Enjoy your stay, plumbers!" Kamek chuckled as he, Bowser, Marignant and Double L left the room.

"Luigi…" Mario started.

"Yes, Mario?" Luigi whispered.

"This is gonna be hard for me to say, but… I think our evil clones might be our toughest enemies yet," Mario said, coughing. "And this sounds really pathetic because we've haven't fought them yet."

"I know," Luigi said. "What are we gonna do?"

"There's really nothing we can do… at least for now," Mario told him. "We have to stay strong, at least that."

"I know, Mario," Luigi said. He tried to move, but he couldn't. "Man, we're really strapped in!"

"I tried that earlier, too," Mario said. "I hope they don't hurt the princesses… I'm more worried about them than us… and the possibility of our clones replacing us."

"Me too… I really don't wanna get replaced," Luigi nodded slowly. He yawned. "I think it's getting late, Mario. We should try and get some sleep."

"Yeah… you're right, Weegee," Mario said. "Night."

"Night," Luigi said sleepily.

 _Kamek… he has gotten smarter… he's clearly fixed his mistakes and now he's becoming a threat to all the kingdoms, and those clones of us could make him and Bowser unstoppable. Man, if we don't get out of here, this is_ _not_ _gonna end well…_ Mario thought. He looked around the now poorly lit room and finally fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And thus, my very first two OC's, Marignant and Double L are born! Bwahahaha! :D (Sorry, I had to :P). I have descriptions and drawings of them on my DeviantArt, if you guys are wondering how they look like. My DeviantArt: DaisyAndLuigiFan. Also, spoiler alert, but I don't think it's that significant... Mario and Luigi are really gonna hate Marignant and Double L for the things they do later in this story. Yes, they're that evil. :3 I used the Chaos Heart from Super Paper Mario because even though Marignant and Double L are clones of Mario and Luigi, I wanted them to have slightly different abilities and power spells from the regular Bros. That's how I wanted it. ;)**

 **Reviews please. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Day

**Author's Note: Chapter 4 is here! So last time, Bowser and Kamek finally began their plan, and Marignant and Double L (my OC's) were born! Mario and Luigi are trapped in Bowser's Castle until they can figure out a way out. But for now, they're stuck there. Sorry, guys. :P I don't wanna keep you guys waiting, so enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo. Any of my OC's that appear in this story belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Next Day…

The next morning had finally arrived. Rays of sunlight flared into the dark room Mario and Luigi were trapped in. The sunrays were so bright that it startled Mario awake.

"Spaghetti! Don't overcook the spaghetti!" he cried. He looked around the room and sighed. "Oh… it was just a dream."

His stomach grumbled. "Man! Now I want spaghetti!" he whined. He looked above his head. The tubes on their heads from the day before were gone, as well as the machine. "I guess Kamek unhooked us from the machine and took it out the room while we were asleep. I'm just surprised that he didn't mess with us during the process."

Mario turned his head to his brother. He was still sound asleep, snoring softly.

"He's so cute when he's asleep!" he squealed quietly.

Five minutes later, Luigi had woken up from his slumber. He turned his head to his brother. "Ma-Mario?" he mumbled.

"Yes, Luigi?" Mario whispered.

"I-I think I had a vision last night," Luigi said.

"A vision? About what?" the plumber in red asked.

"A-About Sarasaland…" Luigi told his bro. "I have a feeling that Daisy's kingdom is gonna be the first to be taken over by those villains."

"Really?" Mario asked, in shock.

"Yeah… then the Sprixie Kingdom, then finally the Mushroom Kingdom," Luigi nodded.

"But why would they go all the way to the desert of Sarasaland when our kingdom is right here… literally twenty feet away?" Mario wondered.

"Because Sarasaland is the weakest of the three kingdoms. The citizens there are probably all carefree… Daisy's castle doesn't even have security there anymore… they haven't had an attack over there since she was nearly kidnapped by that space alien dude many years ago. And for that reason, Bowser, Kamek, those clones and their army could easily overthrow them. And if they're able to take over the Sprixie Kingdom, then they could take their defenses too. And we could be as easily as overthrown as Daisy's kingdom, because they could have twice the amount of troops on their side, and that's what's worrying me," Luigi explained.

"Oh, I see," Mario said. He stopped. "But how do you even know about Daisy's kingdom being vulnerable?"

"She told me about it the last time I went over there with her," Luigi replied. "She thinks her kingdom is, at least."

"Oh," Mario nodded.

The Mario Brothers didn't realize that two pairs of silver eyes and evil ears were creeping on their conversation.

"You heard that, M?" Double L whispered.

"Yeah, the green one talks about the kingdoms…" Marignant said.

"Yes! And I think they put it in the order in which we should attack them!" Double L snickered. "We should tell Kamek and Bowser about this!"

"Certainly!" Marignant chuckled.

They slowly walk away, cackling evilly during the process.

* * *

That same time, Bowser and Kamek were having a _very_ important conversation.

"Bowser, you have it all wrong! Sam is so much better than Cat!" Kamek insisted.

"Cat's hilarious, Kamek! She even sang a song about filling buckets with cheese!" Bowser said. "Sam's too serious!"

"Sam has a bad record like us, boss! She's gone to juvie… who knows how many times!" Kamek yelled.

"Cat has red hair, and the color red means death and suffering! Think about it, Kamek!" Bowser yelled back.

"Sam!" Kamek grumbled.

"Cat!" Bowser barked. They growled at each other, faces inches away from each other.

"You guys!" Double L screamed as he and his evil brother burst through the door.

"What is it, you two?! You've just disturbed our intelligent conversation!" Bowser hissed.

"An 'intelligent conversation' about that dumb show Sam & Cat?" Marignant rolled his eyes.

"Please! We've had more intelligent conversations, and we've only been living for ten hours!" Double L sneered.

"Hey!" Bowser and Kamek shrieked, their feelings sort-of hurt.

"Anyways, we've got something important to tell you two," Marignant said.

"Okay, what is it?" Bowser asked.

"I think we know which kingdom we should attack and take over first," Double L said.

"Really? Tell us, Double L!" Kamek grinned.

"Sarasaland is the one… as said by that green plumber…" Double L said.

"Oh… _Luigi_ said that?!" Kamek said, clenching his fists. "Then that's our one! That's where we'll take over first!"

"Excellent…" Marignant snickered, cracking his knuckles.

"So when is this happening?" Double L asked, staring at Kamek.

"Tomorrow night," Kamek answered quickly. "Which I think is enough time for you two to learn how to use your power!"

"Don't forget about the party, Kamek,. It's tonight," Bowser whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, Bowser. We'll have plenty of time to prepare for that!" Kamek said, smiling. He motioned the evil brothers. "Come. Let's get started!" They all left the room.

* * *

Eight hours later, Mario and Luigi were having an intense brotherly conversation in their cell.

"I still can't get the thought of being replaced out my brain, Weegee," Mario sighed.

"Me either," Luigi said. "But as long as we're safe and together, that's one of the only things that really matters to me."

"Yeah," Mario smiled a bit.

"Stay here," a voice ordered.

"Great. Here comes trouble," Luigi rolled his eyes. Bowser and Kamek walked into the room.

"What do you want, you guys?" Mario huffed.

"We just came to tell you two that Peach's party is in about thirty minutes, and that we'll be leaving very shortly," Kamek said.

 _Dang… I almost forgot about that party!_ Mario thought.

"Just admit that this plan is gonna be a flop, Kamek! Peach and the rest of the kingdom know who the real us are! They're not gonna be fooled by evil clones of us! It's not gonna happen!" Luigi shouted.

"Obviously, you have short-term memory loss, greenie!" Kamek snickered. "Double L and Marignant are mimicry _artists_ ; they were born with that natural talent! Do you want me to show that to you again?"

"Kamek, I'm not dumb!" Luigi growled, sweat forming on the tips of his forehead.

"Then, we're done here," Kamek said, glaring at the green-clad plumber. Luigi muttered something under his breath.

"Ciao, plumbers. We have a party to attend," Bowser said, and the two of them left the room.

Luigi turned to his brother again. "I hate them. I hate them so damn much right now. How the hell do you deal with them?! They always drive me crazy!" he yelled, still mad.

"I don't know, Luigi. They drive me crazy too, almost insane, but I just… deal with it… I guess…" Mario shrugged.

"Oh…" Luigi sighed. "Okay."

"You okay, Luigi?" Mario asked, with a voice of concern.

"I'm fine, Mario. I'm still very worried about this," Luigi confessed. "I don't know how we're gonna get outta here, bro."

"We will, Luigi. I know we will," Mario said.

"I know too… it's just _how_ …" Luigi repeated. "We're fastened in real good on the wall, and they've weakened us because of that and them partially draining our power so they could make those monstrosity of clones."

"That's true…" Mario sighed. "Man… you do remember that one time Kamek and Bowser said that they were gonna get rid of us someday, even if it was just by capturing us? Remember? And now I'm afraid that day has come… and it's working…"

"When was this again?" Luigi asked.

"A couple months after you saved me from King Boo at your mansion," Mario answered. "The second time."

"Right…" Luigi remembered.

Mario sighed again, and looked away. _I'm actually kind of worried about this… what are our clones gonna do at the party? What are Bowser and Kamek gonna tell them? Whatever they do, they better not touch or look at Peach funny, because I'm really gonna get them if they do,_ he thought.

 _I really do hope that those clones screw up, because the princesses are gonna suspect something if they do, and I want them to,_ Luigi thought. Mario and Luigi both knew that they and the kingdom were about to start a crazy night.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The four villains have left for Princess Peach's party! :o What devious things could Bowser and Kamek possibly tell Marignant and Double L to do? Or will the clones themselves do some dastardly deed there?**

 **Reviews please. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Party Night!

**Author's Note: Two chappies in a day? Well, I got a few reviews earlier, and I really appreciate the positive feedback, so thank you, guys! ^^ Also, fun fact: this chapter was 2,940 words, not including the author notes. :o Longest chapter in this story so far. Anyway, Peach's party is this chapter. What will happen in it? Let's see... ;) Enjoy the chapter! :D  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo. Any of my OC's that appear in this story belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Party Night!

It was twenty minutes to seven. Bowser, Kamek, Marignant and Double L slowly walked closer to Peach's Castle, finally hiding behind several bushes a few feet away.

"So we just go in there, and pretend to be those two plumbers?" Marignant asked.

"Yes, that's what you have to do," Kamek replied.

"For how long?" he asked again, impatience glowing in his silver eyes.

"Three hours," Bowser answered.

"How do they even act?" Double L huffed.

Bowser and Kamek looked at each other. "Goody goodies," they coughed, barely understandable.

"What?" Marignant said, not understanding.

"Goody goodies," Bowser and Kamek repeated, still coughing.

"What the he-!"

"Goody goodies!" Double L yelled, cutting off his brother.

"What?! It's not my fault I don't understand cough talk!" Marignant growled, glaring at his brother.

"Enough of that, you two," Kamek said, ending the mini-fight. "Now, there's some very important information that I'm about to tell you, so listen up."

"Yeah, M!" Double L snickered. Marignant muttered something and rolled his eyes.

"So, there's gonna be some princesses at this party, and we need you two to know who they are," Bowser explained.

"Tell us then," Marignant said.

"Okay. The princess who has blonde hair and wears pink… she rules this kingdom… the Mushroom Kingdom, and her name is Peach. Then-!"

"Why is her name a FRUIT?!" Double L exclaimed, cutting off Bowser and laughing crazily.

"Who gave birth to her, and named that chick? An apple and a banana?!" Marignant laughed, his cheeks turning red.

"Ahem!" Kamek huffed. They didn't hear him.

"AHEM!" Kamek repeated, a lot louder than last time. The two brothers stopped laughing.

"Anyways, so the blonde woman in the pink dress… her name is Peach. There's also another one. She has red-orange hair, she wears an orange and yellow dress… now don't get confused by her name… she's the feisty one… her name is Daisy," Bowser said. "Then the last one… I don't know if she's a princess or not, but she's a friend to the others… and her name is Rosalina. She has lighter blonde hair than Peach, and some of it covers her right eye. She has a long teal dress, and she usually carries her wand."

"She has a wand? What is she: a four-year-old?" Double L muttered.

"Yes, she does have a wand, and it actually works," Kamek said. "And no, she's not four."

Bowser's watch beeped. "Five minutes," he told Kamek. "Okay, you think you've got it down?"

"Yes. We do," Marignant said, grinning.

"Excellent!" Kamek cackled. "Get ready, you two."

Marignant and Double L looked at each other and laughed as they turned themselves into Mario and Luigi. Their light silver eyes turned into a happy blue.

"Just go in there and spy on those princesses… act how Mario and Luigi would… and have fun… I guess," Kamek shrugged.

"And don't forget these," Bowser said, handing them two tiny black items.

"What are they?" Double L asked.

"Take one each, and put them in your right ear," Bowser ordered.

"That still doesn't answer my question, Bowser," Double L mumbled, shoving the small item in his ear.

"They're ear microphones. You two can communicate with us with these when you hear a buzzing sound, and we'll get an idea on what's going on inside," Bowser explained.

"Oh," Marignant said, putting the microphone in his ear. "Are you done?" He stood up.

"Yes, now go. We are wasting valuable time!" Kamek said, pushing them away.

"Hey, watch the jacket!" Marignant complained.

"Don't worry, Kamek! We've got this," Double L said.

He and his brother walked over to the front door. Marignant pounded on the door.

"Coming…!" a voice said gracefully. Bowser and Kamek carefully peeked from the bushes. The castle doors opened. Peach walked out.

"Mario! Luigi! You're here!" she said happily.

"Hello, Peach," Marignant said, looking at his brother.

"Come inside! The party's just begun!" Peach said, walking them inside. "Daisy's in the kitchen, Luigi, if you want to go talk to her."

"Actually, I-!"

"Peach!" a voice cried, cutting off Double L.

"Man!" Peach whined. "I'll be back guys. Go eat something if you want!" And with that, Peach had ran away to help one of her guests.

"I can't believe we got to be all happy and cheery like this for _**three**_ _ **hours**_ _ **!**_ " Marignant grumbled.

"Stop complaining, M! It's gonna feel longer if you keep whining!" Double L said.

"Whatever," Marignant huffed, rolling his eyes. "Let's eat some food. I'm hungry!"

"Right!" Double L nodded and they ran into the kitchen, finding the whole room full of treats.

"Daaaayyyymmmmnnnnn!" Marignant said slowly. He walked over to the donuts. He took a bite of the chocolate one. "Wow… this thing is good!"

"Having fun with that?" Double L grinned, walking over to his brother.

"Try one!" Marignant told him, handing him a chocolate donut. He took a bite of it.

"Wow… good donut," he said, chocolate crumbs falling all over the ground.

"Hey, Luigi!" a voice said. Double L jumped up a bit, suddenly startled by the person.

Daisy walked over to him. "Oops… did I scare you?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah…" Double L said, wiping away the crumbs on his face.

"How are you, Mario?" Daisy asked again. 'Mario' ignored her and continued to eat the delightful chocolate donut.

"Yeah, 'Mario!' How are you?" Double L said, with some anger in his voice. He elbowed his brother.

"Do not push it, 'Luigi'!" Marignant grumbled, elbowing him back. He turned to the flower princess. "I'm great, Daisy."

"Cool!" Daisy said, giggling. "Well, I'll be upstairs hanging with Peach and Rosalina… come up if you want to talk or something."

"We'll see," Double L said.

"Okay then. Bye!" Daisy smiled and left. The moment that the orange wearing princess was out of the room, the two of them took a deep sigh of relief.

"Dang… that was too close," Marignant said, wiping his face.

"I know," Double L agreed. "I thought my eyes were gonna suddenly turn back silver and blown our cover!"

"Me too," Marignant said. "How long have we been here?"

Double L checked his watch. "Fifteen minutes," he sighed. Him and his brother slammed their heads onto the table and moaned. Suddenly, they started to hear buzzing in their ears.

"Kamek's calling us," Marignant said.

"I know," Double L said. He looked around the kitchen, to see if anyone else was in there with them. No one else was there.

"Guys… guys, do you read me? Can you hear me?" Kamek asked, howling into his microphone outside.

"Loud and clear," Marignant answered.

"Good! How's the operation going?" Kamek wondered.

"Fine…" Double L answered in a voice that was anything but. There was suddenly complete silence.

"Okay… I'll take that as a 'yes, it's going well'…" Kamek muttered. "Try your best and don't forget to spy on those princesses for us."

"Can do," Marignant replied and Kamek hung up. "Okay, let's go upstairs… that's where 'Daisy' said she and the others would be."

"Uh huh," Double L said and they walked out of the kitchen to go upstairs. Suddenly, they were trampled by two people: a little boy and a little girl, about 10 years of age.

"Hey, Kamek never told us that we would be jumped by two little kids," Marignant muttered. The little kids helped them up.

"Hi, I'm Ryan!" the little boy said.

"And I'm Rebecca!" the little girl said.

"We're your biggest fans!" Ryan said, jumping up and down.

"And we're twins, just like you guys!" Rebecca smiled, hugging her twin brother.

"I can see that," Double L said, his side hurting.

"We're sorry for attacking you two…" Ryan apologized.

"But we really like you!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Can we have your autographs?" Ryan asked.

"And then a picture of you and us?" Rebecca smiled.

"We can finally show our classmates that we've met you!" Ryan pleaded.

"Please?!" Rebecca begged.

"Sure…" Marignant said. Ryan and Rebecca's eyes lit up with joy. "Just give us five minutes, okay?"

He and his brother ran into the nearest restroom. He closed and locked the door.

"What were you _THINKING_?!" Double L shouted. "We don't even know what an autograph **IS**!"

"Calm down, L. We've got Kamek on the other line… we can just ask him," Marignant assured him.

"Yeah… but how are we gonna sign their books? We don't know how to write!" Double L grumbled.

"Dude… Kamek and Bowser are literally ten feet away from us…" Marignant said, pointing to the nearby window. He climbed onto the toilet and looked outside the window. He opened it. "Look, I was right." He pointed to a group of bushes that looked like they were moving. "That's them. I remember."

Double L climbed up on the toilet too. All the stress from moments ago had washed away. He smirked. "Yeah… it is them," he said darkly. He quickly made a large ball of electricity. "Let me get their attention."

He threw it at the bushes. Direct hit. Bowser and Kamek squealed. Marignant and Double L chuckled. Bowser and Kamek's faces were dusted up in black ash.

"Okay… I may be evil and like to teach others how to torture, but seriously… that was _not_ cool…" Bowser said, growling into the microphone.

"At least they're using their power," Kamek said.

"Mmm…" Bowser rolled his eyes.

"We have a problem, Kamek," Marignant said.

"What's happening?" Kamek asked.

"Two annoying little kids want our autographs… but we don't really know what that is…" Double L said slowly.

"An autograph is just basically a signature… it is just a fancy word for a signature," Kamek explained.

"But we don't know how to write, and we don't know what Mario and Luigi's signatures look like," Marignant told him.

"Okay… look closely and carefully," Kamek ordered. He picked up his wand and started to make little squiggles and lines. Blue dust flew off from the wand. He carefully made Mario and Luigi's signatures, but he had to do it backward. After three minutes, he was done.

"Can you see them?" he yelled. The yell slightly deafened the two brothers.

"Owww!" they growled. Kamek chuckled.

"Yeah… we can see them…" Double L muttered, rubbing his right ear.

"Study them, and remember them, because they're gonna go away in a few moments," Kamek warned.

"Okay… that helps us with the signature part, but what about the 'not knowing how to write' part, Kamek?" Double L huffed.

"Just impress the little youngsters with your powers… use _that_ to write the autographs," Kamek suggested. Marignant grinned wickedly.

"Okay then, Kamek. We've got this under our control now," he said evilly.

"Good. Now go. Do not waste anymore time," Kamek commanded. They did as what they were told, and went back out into the main hallway.

"Okay, Ryan and Rebecca… let us sign your books," Marignant said.

"Cool!" they said. "Here!" They handed the brothers pens.

"Watch this, little ones," Double L said. He and his brother closed his eyes and the pens started to float. They landed on the paper and started to move. They carefully wrote Mario and Luigi's signatures.

"Wow…" Ryan and Rebecca said simultaneously. Then the pens switched books and did the signature that the first book was not on.

"There you go, you two," Marignant said, handing the little kids their books and pens.

"Don't forget that picture, you guys!" Ryan said, smiling. "Rebecca, where's the camera?"

"Right here, Ryan. Don't worry," Rebecca answered, holding the camera. She looked around for someone, until she found Toadette, walking to the kitchen. "Excuse me, Toadette… if that's your name…?"

"Yes, my name is Toadette," Toadette nodded. "What do you need, sweetie?"

"Can you take a picture of Mario and Luigi and me and my brother, Ryan for me please?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure, honey. I can do that," Toadette answered.

"Thank you so much!" Rebecca exclaimed. She ran over to her brother and 'Mario' and 'Luigi'.

"Okay! Smile everyone!" Toadette yelled, holding the camera up to them.

"We have to smile?!" Double L muttered. Ryan laughed.

"Man, you two are cool and funny!" he said, complimenting them.

Marignant glared at his brother. "Hey, he said I'm funny," Double L chuckled.

"Say cheese!" Toadette said.

"Cheese!" Ryan and Rebecca shouted. Marignant and Double L forced a smile at the last second. Toadette got the picture just seconds before.

"Come on, Mario! You too, Luigi! You can do better than that!" she said.

"This is ridiculous!" Marignant grumbled softly.

"One more!" Toadette said.

"Yeah!" Rebecca and Ryan yelled.

"Smile!"

Marignant and Double L forced another smile, but something had happened the second Toadette snapped the picture. Their eyes had flashed a bit of silver, stunning the little toad. She almost dropped the camera.

 _Did their eyes just flash silver?_ she thought. She quickly looked through the electronic photo album, and looked at the picture. She didn't see any silver in their eyes there. Ryan and Rebecca ran towards her.

"Thank you!" Rebecca said, snatching the camera back.

"You're welcome…" Toadette said weakly, and she walked into the kitchen.

 _I swear… Mario and Luigi's eyes turned silver… but it didn't show up in the picture…_ she thought, shivering. _I'm probably dizzy… yeah, that must be it…_

She grabbed an apple, washed it and slowly walked out of the kitchen, looking at the two brothers who had just surprised her.

 _But if I'm not dizzy, then I would think that something fishy is going on. Hmm…_ She carefully walked upstairs, out of the brothers' sight.

* * *

When Ryan and Rebecca weren't looking, Marignant and Double L ran away from them, trying to find a room to hide in. After about a minute running around, they found a big closet, luckily not being seen. They ran inside it, and locked the door.

"Sheesh! How are those plumbers so popular?!" Marignant huffed.

"Do you wanna stay in here until the party ends?" Double L asked, trying to breathe.

"No… we have to spy on those princesses… Kamek's orders, remember?" Marignant told him.

"How are we gonna do that if people keep attacking and talking to us?" Double L said, glaring at him.

"Didn't Bowser and Kamek teach us how to turn invisible?" Marignant asked.

"Yeah, but we can't do it very well," Double L said in a flat tone.

"We can at least try though," Marignant said.

Double L didn't fuss. "Okay," he agreed. "Let's do it."

The two of them faced each other and held both hands and closed their eyes. They concentrated on what they were about to do. Slowly, but surely, they started to turn invisible.

"I think it's working!" Double L exclaimed.

"Yes, my brother…" Marignant chuckled. "Come on. Let's see if it actually worked."

"Great…!" Double L said, opening the door. They walked out the closet.

"L, look over there," Marignant said, pointing out a middle-aged man arguing with two women. He was short and chubby, had purple overalls and a yellow shirt. He wore green gardening shoes, and had white gloves. His hat had a W embroidered into it. It was none other than Wario. He was barely standing up. The two women were about the same height. One had burgundy hair and very pale teal eyes. Her body was pale itself, she wore a red dress and pink heels. Her name was Pauline. The other had orange-yellow hair. It was very long and flowing. She looked like she was just in her second year of college. She wore a blue dress and blue flats. She was a bit shorter than Pauline, and her name was Mona.

"Why were you hitting on her?! Do you even KNOW her?!" Mona shouted.

"Mona… why you so anngggrrryy… I was jut talking to this luvly layyyyddddeeeee heeeerrrree…" Wario said, smiling weirdly.

 _How the hell did Wario get drunk at a party that has no alcohol whatsoever?_ Mona sighed. She rolled her eyes and turned to Pauline.

"And who the hell are you? And why were you talking to my man?!" she yelled.

"Excuse me… but I'm not about to be trash-talked by a little brat like you," Pauline huffed. "I'm already out of college, oldie!" Mona growled, smacking her in the face.

"Whaaaaattttt'sss happeniinngg?" Wario mumbled.

"This, fatty!" Marignant answered his indirect question, chuckling quietly. "Come, L. It's time we move in!"

The invisible brothers walked over to the drunk Wario and picked him up.

"Huh?!" he said, surprisingly and suddenly coming out of his drunken trance.

"Look!" a Toad screamed. "He's floating in midair!"

"Wario!" Mona and Pauline screeched. The invisible Marignant and Double L smashed him into the wall several times. It was painful (quite literally for Wario).

"Damn… a lot of people are watching," Double L huffed. "Now that I think about it… didn't Bowser and Kamek also teach us how to knock a group of people out?"

"Yeah, right before we left," Marignant answered.

Double L grinned evilly at his brother. "Let's do it," he said in a _very_ dark tone.

Marignant grinned back. "Grab the fat guy and those two ladies! We can mess with them better when everyone else is knocked out!" he told him. Double L grouped them close together. He made a electric shield and protected them.

"I could care less about those two right now, but what are you gonna do with us?" Pauline asked the voices.

"You'll see…" Double L replied demonically. She didn't have to see him to be afraid about what would happen next. "Now, L!" Marignant shouted. The brothers could only laugh as they saw the chaos being done in their eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I introduce two more of my OC's: twins Ryan and Rebecca! :D They are ten years old in this. Ryan and Rebecca both have golden-brown hair and peachy skin. Ryan has blue eyes while Rebecca has emerald eyes. Just some little facts about them. ;) Anyway, Marignant and Double L are gonna do something to Wario, Mona, and Pauline... but what? It's definitely evil... but what exactly? I leave you with this question to answer. :P Bye! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Pure Evil

**Author's Note: OMG I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN THREE DAYS, DON'T KILL ME PLZ. D: I was studying for my final exams, and yes, I'm still in school... till next Monday. DX Why? Snow days. A stupid winter. That's all I'll say. Anyway, the party had started in the last chapter, but Marignant and Double L are causing trouble. What evil have they done? Well, it's all in here, so enjoy the chapter!**

 **Warning: This chapter does get bloody, and there is character death... :(**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo. Any of my OC's that appear in this story belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Pure Evil

Bright light suddenly shone all around the castle. People who were watching were suddenly closing their eyes and falling into a deep, troubled sleep.

"Hey, my babies!" Pauline cried. She, Wario, and Mona watched in complete fear. Once everyone was asleep, Double L released the three of them from his shield. Mona and Pauline tried to run away.

"Nope… you're not leaving without your proper beating," he and Marignant said, chuckling. They punched and kicked the two ladies. It was impossible for them to escape, since they didn't know where their beater was. They smacked them, kissed them, then smacked them again. Mona and Pauline screamed until they were finished off by a single punch to the stomach. They laid there, almost completely motionless. Their noses were bleeding out like waterfalls.

"Can I do it, M?" Double L asked.

"Do it," Marignant answered fiercely. Double L grinned and slashed the poor ladies' chests three times each without any hesitation.

"There." "That should finish them for good," Marignant said. And, indeed it did. Mona and Pauline died just a minute after he said that. The evil brothers laughed like maniacs after Mona and Pauline took their final breaths and then they stared at Wario, who was too afraid to try to run away.

"This is a nightmare come true," Wario squeaked.

"Yeah, too bad you won't live to tell it," Marignant said. They appeared right in front of him, as they normally dressed.

"Mario? Luigi?! Wh-Why are you doing this?" Wario asked, shocked. He scooted back several inches.

"You really think we're those goody goodies?! Hah! You're mistaken, Mr. Short and Chubby!" Marignant laughed.

"Anyway, it's time we finish you, fatty!" Double L said, darkness deep in his voice.

He picked him up and gave the poor yellow shirt-wearing plumber an insane wedgie, while Marignant continuously to give him serious punches in his face. Then he kneed Wario right in the groin… seven times in a row. Wario squealed in pain, crying louder than a dolphin. Everywhere on his body hurt.

Double L threw him on his back. "Hold him down, M," he told his brother. Marignant did what he was told.

"Wh-What are y-you gonna d-do w-with m-me?" Wario stammered.

"Time to end your suffering," Double L simply answered.

He closed his eyes and his long fingernails grew longer, almost growing an extra three inches. Wario's eyes widened. Double L jabbed all ten of his fingernails into Wario's heart. He laughed evilly as he cut his heart open. The cuts grew larger with every touch. In a matter of moments, Wario was dead. Double L took his fingernails back out of Wario's body. He looked at the blood, and his eyes quickly turned to an evil red, then back to silver. Marignant got off of him, and stared at the blood on his brother's long fingernails.

"That was almost _too_ easy," Double L said, smirking. He licked off some of the blood from his right hand. "Mmm… the blood from an average day sucker!"

Marignant looked over Wario, his chest area still gushing with blood. He dipped his finger into his chest and popped it back out, with a lot of blood covering it. He licked it. "Heh heh… you're right, L…" he said, admiring the taste.

Double L looked over his shoulder and grinned widely. "Aww, look…" he said, pointing to some people. It was Ryan and Rebecca, and the two kids looked like they were having horrible nightmares.

"I think they're having a bad dream," Marignant noticed, smiling.

"Do you want to make it _worse_ for them?" Double L asked, his eyes glowing a very bright, evil silver.

"You're terrible, L!" Marignant laughed, his fists glowing dark red.

"I know I am!" Double L screeched, fists glowing dark green. They pointed them at Ryan and Rebecca.

"You two will pretty dang lucky if you live after having _this_ nightmare!" Marignant exclaimed, eyes glowing a very evil silver. They shot their powers at the two little kids and laughed evilly in triumph.

"Hmph," Double L sighed, looking at his brother. "I think we're done here."

"Let's go outside and find where those princesses are. I think it'll be a lot easier trying to find them by going around the castle perimeter than looking in every single room," Marignant said.

"Yes… let's go, then…" Double L said. They slowly walked out of the castle, them admiring the scenery before exiting completely. Kamek and Bowser saw this, still hiding behind the shrub.

"Guys! What are you two doing outside?! There's more than two hours left of the party!" Kamek yelled.

"No, after we spy on those princesses, then this _party_ , you say, will be over," Double L said.

"You haven't spied on them yet?!" Kamek raised his voice.

"We know where they are, just let us fly up there and see what's going on with them," Marignant said. Kamek sighed.

"Okay, go. Just be careful and don't do anything dumb. Those princesses have a sixth sense when it comes to stalkers," he ordered.

The brothers chuckled and they flew up to the second floor windows.

"Now where are you, silly princesses?" Marignant said, looking through every window.

Double L flew ahead. He peeked through a window. "Hey brother… I found 'em…" he said. Marignant caught up to him and peeked in as well. The princesses and Toadette and Birdo were in there, walking around with worried expressions on their faces. "Hey… didn't Bowser and Kamek say that the orange princess was the most feisty one?"

"Yeah, why?" Marignant asked.

"Just look at her expression! Right now, she looks like she's the most traumatized!" Double L told him.

"I guess you're right about that," Marignant confessed.

They saw a head turn around. It was Toadette's head. They flew down, not wanting to get spotted. Toadette shrugged and turned back. Marignant peeked back up. He smiled.

"Our work here is done, my brother," he said, his hair flowing in the sudden breeze. They flew back down.

"It's the start of a revolution," Double L said.

"Indeed, L. Indeed!" Marignant agreed. They walked over to Kamek. "Let's go, Kamek. I'm slowly starting to get bored of this area…" Kamek and Bowser stood up.

"What about the rest of the party?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah… did you two forget that we had to stay here for the _entire_ party?" Kamek huffed.

"Come here, you two…" Double L said, motioning them.

"We have something to show you," Marignant said.

Unknowing what they were gonna show them, but still very curious, Bowser and Kamek followed the brothers. They all walked into the castle. Bowser and Kamek's jaws dropped.

"Did y-you two knock a-all these p-people un-unconscious?!" Kamek stammered, shocked at what he saw.

"Yes, we did," Marignant said, grinning devilishly.

"While invisible," Double L mentioned.

"And we got to kill a few people in the process…" Marignant said, pointing to Wario, Mona and Pauline. Silence.

"Wow, you two… you've impressed us," Kamek said.

"Glad to hear that," Double L smiled evilly.

Kamek looked over Wario. After only twenty minutes, his face was almost ghost white. He felt his face. "It's cold… and very white…" he observed. "Probably been dead for twenty minutes… more or less."

"Man, Kamek. They're more powerful than we originally thought," Bowser whispered in his ear.

"I know. It's kind of surprising, I'd have to admit," Kamek agreed.

"So… we just gonna leave these three dead here?" Double L asked.

"Yeah. We're just gonna write a little letter before we go back to the castle…" Kamek said.

"Here," Bowser said, handing him pen and paper.

"Thank you…" Kamek said slowly. He grabbed them and started to write. He was almost done when Double L sensed something strange.

"The princesses and their little friends are coming down," he warned the others. "Hurry up with that, Kamek. We have less than a minute left."

"Okay, done!" Kamek exclaimed.

"Kamek!" the others grumbled. He had accidentally yelled.

"Oops…" he mumbled. "Alright… let's get out of here!" He dropped the letter in front of the staircase, charged up his wand, and in an instant, the four of them were gone.

* * *

"Toadette, you cannot be serious," Daisy said. "He's too fast for you."

"But I am, Daisy!" Toadette whined. "I beat Funky Kong when we had the Mario Kart tournament the other day!"

"Then how come I wasn't invited?" Daisy sighed.

"Well, I don't know," Toadette shrugged.

"Why we going downstairs?" Birdo asked.

"It got strangely quiet down here… and I wonder if something had happened while we were upstairs," Peach explained.

"Peach, I bet nothing happened while we were upstairs. Let's go back and play charades!" Birdo whimpered.

"Yeah, Peach. Mario and Luigi were here. Nothing suspicious happened, and if it did, they would've stopped it," Rosalina said, trying to stay positive.

They turned to their right, and all five of them gasped.

"Oh my god!" Peach said, baffled at the scene. The five girls saw the majority of the party guests on the ground, barely breathing.

"What happened here?!" Daisy cried, running down the steps. The others followed her.

"I don't know!" Toadette said. "Don't look at me!" All of them ran to a party guest nearby.

"They all look like they're having trouble breathing," Rosalina observed.

Daisy looked up and her eyes went near the kitchen. "I don't think a few of them are breathing at all!" she noticed. She ran over to the bodies of Wario, Mona and Pauline. The others followed. Peach put her hand onto Wario's face.

"Peach, I think you should look down…" Toadette squeaked. Peach did and she gasped. She finally noticed the big hole in Wario's heart. It was cut open, and very severely.

"Oh my…" she whispered. She turned to Mona and Pauline and noticed the marks and the three deep slashes on both of their bodies.

"Man… all of them look like they were beaten to death," Daisy said.

"I agree, Daisy," Peach nodded. "But by who?"

Toadette noticed a piece of paper. She walked over to it, and grabbed it. "Maybe _this_ can give us some answers," she guessed.

"Let me see that," Peach said, snatching the paper from the little toad's grasp. She started to read it out loud. "Dear stupid, smelly princesses…" she started. A blank expression came across her face.

"Keep reading, Peach. Cause the second I find out who wrote that dumb and untruthful letter, I'm gonna whoop their ass!" Daisy threatened.

"Daisy, please watch your language," Peach told her.

Daisy muttered something under her breath.

Peach continued to read. "This letter is basically a warning. In the coming week, your little kingdoms and castles will no longer be owned by you. Instead, you princesses will be out footmats and our servants. Most likely, you will not fight, so do not try, because your attempts to out-man and hit us back for the safety and security of your precious homes will fail. So, enjoy these last few days as the rulers of your kingdoms, because they'll have new kings (and probably princes) soon! Sincerely, B, K, M, and L."

"Who's that?" Rosalina asked.

"Without a doubt B means 'Bowser' and K means 'Kamek', but M and L…" Peach said, her voice getting lower. She gasped.

"What?" the other girls shrieked. Peach was silent.

"Peach…" Daisy said slowly.

"Could M and L mean… Mario and Luigi?!" she exclaimed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! :D Yes? No? Maybe? Not sure. :P Anyway, we lost three characters... Wario, Mona, and Pauline. :( The villains will inform the trapped Mario Brothers in the next chapter, but how will they react? And what are the villains gonna do next? You're gonna have to wait. :P**

 **Reviews please. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Confusion

**Author's Note: My gosh, I hadn't updated this in a week. I'm so sorry. :( I felt like this chapter needed major editing, and still being in school (which is FINALLY over), I didn't post. So that's my excuse.**

 **Anyway, the girls from last chapter had come out their room to see the party guests unconscious and three of them dead, also including a note from the villains. What will happen now? I'll let you read now. :P**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo. Any of my OC's that appear in this story belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Confusion

The five of them stood there silent.

"Peach, there's no way…" Daisy said. "It can't be possible. There's just no way."

Peach stood there, trembling with big emotion. "Th-They betrayed us. Mario and Luigi betrayed us," she whispered. "They turned to the dark side."

"Peach, that''s not true at all! Bowser and Kamek could've done something with Mario and Luigi, and they're just putting their first initials there to try to trick us," Rosalina said. "It's totally possible for that to happen."

"Peach, you're overthinking this! There's no way that Mario and Luigi have turned to the dark side! They love it here, they support us!" Birdo said, giving another reason. But the pink-loving princess continued to stand there.

Daisy sighed. "We'll take her upstairs to think this over. She seems confused and could be in a state of shock. Toadette, go call the police. This is important," she ordered as she and Rosalina walked their confused and speechless friend to her room.

"Okay," Toadette nodded slowly. _Something's definitely going on. But really… should I tell them about what I saw earlier? The silver in 'their' eyes?_ she thought. _Man… why does everything weird happen to me? Oh, well. I guess I better do what Daisy asked…_

* * *

The sun had just begun to set. Mario and Luigi had become very antsy after Bowser and Kamek left with Marignant and Double L.

"Man… I'm so hungry, Luigi," Mario said.

"Me too, bro! I could use some spaghetti right about now," Luigi agreed.

"But the party… I feel like something bad happened there… something _really_ bad happened," Mario told him.

"I know. I can't get that feeling off my chest," Luigi said. "I don't like the feeling at all."

"Well, guess what? You're right," a familiar voice said. Kamek, Bowser, Marignant and Double L all appeared in front of the Mario Brothers.

"What do you want from us now?" Mario huffed.

"We are just returning from a glorious party we'd just attended," Kamek joked.

Mario growled but then noticed something on Double L's left hand. It was blood. This shocked the red-wearing plumber. Double L noticed him and he grinned.

"Ah, Mario. You've noticed the red substance on my hand, haven't you?" he snickered.

"How did you get the blood on your hand?!" Mario shouted.

"Easy. Marignant and I got to kill a few suckers, and I got the final attack every time. Makes sense, plumber?" Double L sneered.

"Did you kill the princesses?!" Mario screamed, his cheeks a fiery red.

"No, we didn't touch your little princess friends," Double L coolly said.

"Then, who did you kill, Double L?" Luigi asked, some anger in his eyes.

Double L chuckled, his eyes becoming a darker silver.

"Stop playing around! Who'd you two kill?!" Mario yelled.

"Some stupid fat ass and two other ladies who were hitting on him," Double L answered.

"Wario. They killed Wario," Mario sighed. "What did the ladies look like?"

"One had long light orange hair, blue eyes, and she had a blue dress on… she looked like she was in college or something. And she had a sassy attitude…" Marignant described.

"I don't know her," Mario said instantly.

"Mario, that's Mona. She worked for WarioWare, Wario's company…" Luigi told his brother.

"Aww, shoot…" Mario sighed again.

"Then the other one… she has burgundy hair and pale teal eyes… she was kind of tall and she wore a red dress…" Double L said.

There was sudden whimpering. Everyone paid their attention to Mario.

"Mario…" Luigi said quietly.

Mario looked like he was crying. He already knew who Double L was describing after he said 'pale teal eyes'.

"You… you two killed Pauline?" he whimpered.

"Man, this is gonna get bad _real_ quickly…" Luigi muttered and turned his head away.

Kamek smirked. "Aww… Mario's crying? This is great!" he teased.

"So that's the lady's name?" Marignant grinned.

Mario nodded, tears falling down his face faster.

"Then yeah, we killed her. And I'll tell you that we enjoyed killing her _real_ well," Double L laughed, staring at Mario. He was breathing slightly heavier than normal.

"Pauline… even though we broke up… she was still one of my best friends. I can't believe she's dead…" Mario whined.

"Believe it, Mario. This is real life, you know! You don't always get what you want," Kamek cackled. He charged up his wand. "Which reminds me…" He shot the dark ray of power at Mario, which it hit him directly in the middle of his chest. Mario squealed instantly, him sounding like a three-year-old girl.

"Please… stop hurting me…" he said weakly.

Kamek did it again. Mario squealed louder. "I don't have to listen to you, plumber!" he snapped. Luigi kept his mouth shut. Kamek noticed this and turned to the green-clad plumber. "Why you so quiet, Luigi? Not gonna sass me right now?"

"Get away from me," Luigi said.

"I'm sorry, Luigi. I can't quite understand you…" Kamek said, trying to act deaf.

"Kamek…" Luigi said, his anger level slowly getting higher.

"Am I upsetting the wittle green plumber? You want me to call your mommy?" Kamek taunted him.

"Kamek…!" Luigi grumbled, his cheeks slowly turning red.

"Maybe being second best all the time is starting to get to you…" Kamek sneered. That was it.

"Kamek, when Mario and I escape from this living hell, the first person that's gonna get their ass whooped is you!" Luigi shouted, green and blue starting to glow around him. Electricity surged rapidly through his veins. His eyes turned a bright green. Bowser, Marignant and Double L took a small step back. Kamek squinted his eyes and gave a sinister stare to Luigi.

"Man, you really need to control your attitude!" he simply said, pointing his wand at the angered plumber. He charged it up, and shot a dark ball at Luigi. It also hit him right in his chest. The green and blue aura surrounding him had disappeared. Luigi's eyes turned back to blue. He moaned, his chest in extreme pain.

"That's better," Kamek said, smiling. "Come on, guys. I'm getting rather bored of these two."

Marignant and Double L chuckled, looking back at the hurt Mario Brothers. The four of them walked out the room and closed the door.

"You okay, Mario?" Luigi asked, puffing.

"I guess. But Pauline… I'm gonna miss her…" Mario responded.

"I'm sorry, Mario," Luigi sighed.

"Thanks, Luigi," Mario said, giving a small smile. "What you just did right now was really cool."

"Thanks. I just got mad at Kamek because he hurt you and broke your heart. I knew that you and Pauline were still good friends after you two broke up. I wanted to break him and the others for everything they've done."

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss her a lot though, Weeg..."

"I know. I'm going to miss her too."

Both brothers continued on with their conversation until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Upstairs, Marignant and Double L were playing a card game.

"Got any sevens?" Double L asked.

"Nope," Marignant answered. "Go fish, sucker!"

Double L grumbled, grabbing a card from the deck. He was mad because he already had ten cards in his hand, when his brother only had one left. "Damn! When am **I** gonna get a match?" he yelled.

Bowser and Kamek were in the room next door, talking about real important things.

"What time is it?" Bowser asked.

"It just past nine o'clock," Kamek replied.

"Maybe we can work with Marignant and Double L a bit before curfew," Bowser suggested, standing up.

"Good idea, my lord," Kamek said, standing up as well. They walked next door and went inside the room.

"Get up, you two. We can train a bit more before your curfew," Bowser ordered.

"Okay, just give us a sec, Bowser," Marignant said, and stared deeply into his brother's eyes. "Do you have any sevens?"

"Hey! You lied!" Double L shouted.

Marignant plopped his brother's cards onto the ground and snatched the heart 7. He put it and his diamond 7 into his card pile. "I win," he said, standing up. Annoyed, Double L got up and elbowed his brother hard on his arm, at his weak spot. "Oww!"

"That's what you get for lying!" Double L said.

"We're evil! We lie all the time!" Marignant told him.

"Not when we play a game! _Especially_ Go Fish!" Double L growled.

"Okay, you two. That's enough," Kamek said. The brothers looked at him.

"Come on. We've got about an hour and a half before your curfew. Let's use our time wisely," Bowser said.

"You're right, Bowser. Let's get to work," Marignant said, clenching his metal fists. His eyes glew brightly.

"Let's not waste anymore time, then," Kamek said, and the four of them walked out and went to the training room.

* * *

"Daisy!" Toadette yelled. Daisy ran all the way downstairs.

"Yes, Toadette?" Daisy puffed, out of breath.

"The police said that they won't come over until tomorrow morning," Toadette told her.

Daisy's eyes widened. "What do you mean _tomorrow_?! They're the freaking police! They're supposed to come right away!" she yelled.

"Don't yell at me! Yell at the policemen! It's after 9pm, and they said they don't like it when reports of crimes are reported after that time, so they don't come. So instead, they said they'll come first thing in the morning," Toadette explained.

"Okay, I guess…" Daisy said. She stopped. "Did you say that it was after 9pm?"

"Yeah, uh… what happened?" Toadette wondered.

"Shoot! I was supposed to be back in Sarasaland by 9:30!" Daisy whined, smacking her head. "I'm never gonna get back over there in half an hour!"

"Actually, you have fifteen minutes," Toadette corrected.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?!" Daisy shouted.

"I just wanted to clarify," Toadette said, becoming upset.

Daisy sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping, Toadette. It's just how in the world am I gonna get back to Sarasaland in fifteen minutes?!" Daisy was freaking out completely.

Toadette instantly had an idea. "Hey! Maybe you can ask Rosalina if-!"

"Rosalina!" Daisy exclaimed, cutting off the poor pink toad. "Thank you, Toadette! You're a lifesaver!" She ran back upstairs.

"Umm… you're welcome," Toadette muttered and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Peach and Rosalina were having a conversation. "Why am I so stupid? How could I think that Mario and Luigi could cause all that?" Peach sighed.

"You're not stupid, Peach. You're a very intelligent and young princess," Rosalina assured her. "You're just getting confused by those evil dudes."

Birdo walked into the room. "You're okay, Peach?" she wondered.

"I guess I feel a little better…" the pink princess nodded.

"That's good," Birdo said. She closed the room door.

Daisy suddenly burst through the room, slamming Birdo in the face. "Rosalina!" she screamed. "I need to ask you something! It's very important!"

"You may wanna check on Birdo before you ask _me_ something," Rosalina said, pointing at the door.

"What?" Daisy said, confused. She walked in and pushed the door out the way. She saw Birdo, on the ground. "Shoot! Oh my god, Birdo! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, you sure got a powerful arm there," Birdo joked. She got up, rubbing her face.

"You sure? Cause if you're not okay I'll get onto Peach's Mach Bike and drive you to the hospital!" Daisy said in a serious tone.

"No, it's okay, Daisy. I'm perfectly fine," Birdo laughed.

"Alrighty," Daisy nodded.

"So, what did you want to ask me, Daisy?" Rosalina asked, walking over to her. Peach stayed put on her bed.

"Okay, so… I almost forgot that my parents wanted me to be back in Sarasaland by 9:30, and it's like, 9:15 right now, and I was wondering if you can use your wand and transport me there, cause my parents are gonna _freak_ if I'm not back before my curfew," Daisy explained. "So, can you do this for me please?"

"Sure, Daisy. I can do that," Rosalina smiled.

"Thank you, Rosie! You just saved my parents' lives!" Daisy sighed with joy.

"Okay, okay. Let's just get it done, Daisy," Rosalina said, taking out her wand.

"You're gonna be okay, Peach?" Daisy asked.

Peach only nodded.

"Okay then," Daisy said. "Bye, you guys. I'll see y'all tomorrow!" Rosalina held up her wand. She pointed over Daisy's head, and instantly she disappeared. Peach's eyes lit up.

"You sure you're okay?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay," Peach said in a quiet voice.

Toadette walked into the room. "I heard something strange up here. Everything okay?" she asked, obviously concerned.

"Yeah. Daisy was just going home," Rosalina answered.

"Out the window?" Toadette frowned.

"No, I used my wand to transport her back home," Rosalina explained.

"Oh," Toadette nodded. "Birdo, you wanna play a card game before bed?"

"I guess. Let's go," Birdo sighed and she and Toadette walked out the room.

"I guess I better get ready for bed," Peach sighed and stood up. "You're staying here for the night, Rosie?"

"Yeah," Rosalina replied.

"Whatever," Peach said. "Just find an empty room, and you can sleep in there."

"Thanks, P," Rosalina said.

"Please… do _not_ call me that," Peach said, disgusted.

"Sorry," Rosalina said, walking out the room.

Peach sighed, and looked at the letter from Kamek. "Your little kingdoms and castles will no longer be owned by you…" she read again. _If this letter says what it says, then what kingdom is gonna be attacked first? How are they gonna attack? When are they gonna attack? And what are they doing with Mario and Luigi? Are they 'M' and 'L', or are they two different people?_ All these thoughts had made the pink princess feel a little sick. "Calm down, Peachy. Don't get yourself stressed out…" she said to herself. She got out of her dress and slapped on a pair of pj's nearby. She climbed onto her bed and laid down. _I guess I've gotta find out_ … she thought before finally falling asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I feel so bad for Mario. He lost his ex-girlfriend and best friend. :( And Luigi got pissed at them. Just going to say don't piss Luigi off, cause he will hurt you. *-*** **And are the police stupid or what? They don't show up after 9pm... jeez, that's what I call lazy. :P But what will happen next?**

 **Reviews please. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, it's been another week since the last update. I was away in Connecticut, and I didn't bring any electronics. So, that's why there was no update.**

 **Anyway, Mario lost someone dear to him last chapter. What is going to happen next? Read on to find out! :D**

 **(This is one of those times when I can't really think of anything to write up here :P).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo. Any of my OC's that appear in this story belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Feelings

Five minutes later, Daisy was back in Sarasaland, outside of her castle.

"How come Rosie didn't tell me that teleportation takes five minutes?" she muttered. "Oh well. At least I'm back home!" She walked along to the front doors of her castle.

"Hello, Princess Daisy," a girl Toad said, bowing down and smiling.

"Hello, Carly," Daisy said. She walked inside the castle and closed the doors behind her. "Man, what a day!"

"What do you mean?" a voice asked.

Daisy screamed, and looked down. "Oh, it's just you, Lily," she sighed.

"Sorry for scaring you, Daisy," Lily apologized.

"It's okay, Lily," Daisy nodded. "Where's Annabelle?"

"In her room, doing stuff I don't want to think or talk about," Lily replied.

"Oh," Daisy said, rolling her eyes. "Did she make you dinner?"

"No, that girl is too darn lazy! Of course she didn't!" Lily yelled.

"But it's almost 9:30!" Daisy realized. She sighed. "I'll make you dinner, little sis."

"Thanks, Daisy," Lily said, smiling. She walked over to the living room.

"Cause Annabelle is too dang lazy to do it herself!" Daisy muttered. "Man! Will she ever get off her bottom?!" Daisy grabbed a skillet from a cabinet. "You want chicken stir fry?"

"Sure sis," Lily replied.

Daisy smiled. She loved to make anything that required a skillet. Twenty minutes later, the food was done. Daisy handed the plate to her little sister.

"Thanks, Daisy. This looks good!" Lily exclaimed.

"No problem," Daisy nodded. "Now finish that. I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed, and you should too."

"Okay," Lily said.

"Wash your dish when you're done," Daisy said, and went upstairs.

She quietly went past Annabelle's room, and went into her room. She grabbed a pair of pj's and went into the bathroom. She took off her dress and other undergarments and went into the shower.

"I can't wait to go to bed," she said. Ten minutes later, Daisy got out of the shower, dried up and slapped on her pj's. She went into her room.

"I'm just gonna lay on my bed and fall asleep so that this day can be over!" she sighed, and fell asleep.

* * *

At Bowser's Castle, Mario and Luigi were sleeping away. The castle had suddenly become quiet. There was no noise at all (unless you don't count them breathing). The Mario Brothers hadn't gotten any rest all day, and they fell asleep. In the castle's big living room, Bowser Jr. was playing Mario Kart Double Dash with Lemmy.

"Man, how did you get all those drifting skills, BJ?" Lemmy asked, hitting a wall.

"Umm… internet?" Bowser Jr. replied.

Lemmy shrugged. "Okay," he said. He was in second place. "Man, can I get a blue shell?"

"You're not gonna beat me. I'm a master, Lemmy!" Lemmy got a blue shell, looked at Bowser Jr. and used it.

"I hate you," Bowser Jr. said and he had gotten second place instead of the first he desired.

"I win, sucker!" Lemmy exclaimed. He jumped up and shook his booty in Bowser Jr's face while Bowser Jr. just sat there with an 'I am so gonna get you next race' look. Wendy walked into the room, looking very annoyed.

"Go to bed, you two! There are people sleeping!" she screeched.

"Why you becoming such a goody goody, Wendy?" Lemmy teased.

"Yeah, why you so concerned about other people's sleep, huh?" Bowser Jr. laughed.

"I'm concerned about _**my**_ sleep, god dammit!" Wendy said, raising her voice slightly. "Turn off your stupid GameCube, and GO TO BED!" She walked out.

"Siblings," she muttered. "Or I should say imbeciles!"

"I guess she's right… I'm getting tired…" Lemmy yawned.

"Yeah," Bowser Jr. nodded. "Alright, let's go to bed."

The two of them walked their way up the castle staircase, and were stopped when they heard something like talking and fighting.

"What's that?" Lemmy whispered.

"Don't know," Bowser Jr. whispered back. "Get onto my back and look through the little window."

"Okay," Lemmy said. He did what he was told.

"Do you see anything?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"I can see your daddy… and Kamek… and Mario and Luigi?" Lemmy said, his voice trailing off.

"Huh?" Bowser Jr. said. "Get off of me for a second."

"Alright," Lemmy said, getting off him.

"I wanna see this," Bowser Jr. shook his head. He climbed onto Lemmy and peeked through the window. He saw them. "Wow Lemmy… you're right! I think that those two really are Mario and Luigi!"

"I'm not crazy!" Lemmy yelled softly.

"Come on. Let's go to bed before my dad catches us," Bowser Jr. said.

"Yeah," Lemmy agreed.

"Too late!" Bowser roared, throwing the door open. Bowser Jr. and Lemmy screamed.

"Why are you two not in bed? It's almost eleven!" Bowser yelled.

"W-We were just g-going D-Daddy…" Bowser Jr. stammered.

"Why were you spying on us, that's what I mean," Bowser huffed.

"We heard fighting and we wanted to see if you were okay," Bowser Jr. replied.

"Oh," Bowser said. "You two wanna find out why you heard fighting?"

"Yeah!" Lemmy and Bowser Jr. yelled excitedly.

"Okay, but you mustn't tell anyone… it'll be our little secret," Bowser whispered.

Lemmy and Bowser Jr. nodded and Bowser took the two youngsters inside the fitness training room. Kamek, Marignant and Double L turned around and stopped what they were doing.

"Why are you bringing those rascals?" Kamek asked, annoyed.

"They want to see something first, then I was gonna send them to bed," Bowser answered. "Just five minutes, Kamek. Then Marignant and Double L should go to bed. It's past curfew for everyone."

Kamek sighed. "Whatever," he yawned, walking out the room.

"Wait… those two aren't Mario and Luigi?" Bowser Jr. wondered.

"No… they're evil clones of Mario and Luigi!" Bowser laughed. He shoved them over to the brothers. "Meet Marignant and Double L… the two keys for the control of all the kingdoms!"

Lemmy and Bowser Jr. looked up at them.

"So… these two are your kids or something?" Marignant said, looking at Bowser.

"Yeah…" Bowser answered.

"Hi," Lemmy and Bowser Jr. waved.

Silence.

Bowser's watched beeped. "Okay, five minutes are up. Time to go now, you two," he said, shoving the kids away.

"It hasn't even been a minute, Dad!" Bowser Jr. whined.

"Well, it's way past your bedtime, for both of y'all, so go now!" Bowser yelled.

"Fine!" Lemmy and Bowser Jr. huffed. They walked out of the room, still upset and annoyed.

"You too, you two," Bowser said, turning back around. "Bed."

"Whatever," Marignant said, walking past him.

"Yeah… uncool," Double L muttered as he past Bowser, smirking.

"Hey, I am _very_ cool!" Bowser growled, trying to grab Double L's cape.

Double L felt the sudden wind of a hand coming close and he quickly turned around and shot a tiny lightning bolt into Bowser's eye.

"Oww! What the-!" he screamed.

"Nighty night, Bowser!" Double L sneered and he and his brother ran out the room. Bowser grumbled, very annoyed at them.

* * *

The next morning had finally arrived at Peach's Castle. Sunrays had shone brightly into Peach's room. They startled her awake.

"Good morning," she mumbled. She got from under her covers and stood up. The fair princess stretched, trying to really wake herself. "Guess I better wake the others."

She scooted out into the hallway and took a left to where Rosalina was sleeping. She opened the door. She walked over to the bed and shook her.

"Rosie… wake up… it's morning," Peach said sheepishly. Rosalina moaned.

"Rosie… up!" Peach raised her voice. Rosalina mumbled something. She obviously did not want to get up.

"I guess I've got to turn to drastic measures," Peach muttered.

She went out of the room and went to the closet next door. She grabbed a radio, a microphone, earplugs and a Big Time Rush CD. She brought all four items back to Rosalina's room. She plugged the radio into an outlet, put the microphone into a mic jack on the radio, and put the Big Time Rush CD into the radio.

"Okay… track three…" Peach muttered. "Get ready, Peachy." She locked the room door and turned the volume all the way up. She put the earplugs into her ears.

"GET UP, GET UP, G-GET GET UP!" she and the radio exclaimed.

"Pancakes!" Rosalina yelled as she fell off the bed.

 _I knew that would work_ , Peach thought. She turned off the music. Rosalina was flat on her face. Peach helped her up.

"Why did you have to do that?" Rosalina asked.

"You wouldn't get up. I had to," Peach replied innocently.

"But you had to play _that_ specific song?" Rosalina glared at her.

"It's time to get up, get up-!"

"Okay, okay! I've got it!" Rosalina huffed, cutting off Peach. "Sheesh! Go wake up Birdo and Toadette."

"I was going to anyways," Peach said, getting up and leaving the room.

"Get up, get up-!"

"And stop singing that song!" Rosalina shouted.

Peach ignored her and sung quietly. She walked over to Toadette's room. She opened the door. "Her and Birdo slept together?" she wondered. "That's so cute!"

Birdo and Toadette were sleeping on the floor. They had played a game of Crazy 8's before bed. "I would hate to wake them up…"

Toadette slowly opened her eyes. Peach covered her mouth. "Oh, sorry Toadette… did I wake you up with my talking?" she asked.

"No, don't worry, Peach," Toadette said. "Birdo's a heavy sleeper, so you don't have to worry about her waking up."

They suddenly heard something like knocking. "What's that?" Peach turned her head.

"Oh… that must be the police. Daisy told me to call them about what happened last night, but it was past 9pm, so they didn't come. I said that they could come first thing this morning, and it seems that they did," Toadette explained.

"Oh… okay. Just get the door," Peach said. "Right away, princess!" Toadette nodded and ran downstairs to get the door. She opened it.

"Oh, hello, Toadette," a cop said. "Hello, Ross," Toadette smiled. Ross was the chief of police for the Mushroom Kingdom.

"So what seems to be… holy mushrooms…" he stopped. He and several other officers walked inside. "What happened here?"

"Thing is… me and the others don't really know. We heard a slight rumble and a couple screaming voices, and a bit of evil laughter, but that was it. We were all too scared to even get out of the room we were in until after all that stopped," Toadette explained.

"Fear got you… I see…" Ross said. Toadette nodded. Peach and Rosalina walked down the steps. "And three people here are dead," Toadette continued, hanging her head down.

"Really?" Ross asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Toadette nodded sadly. "Well then. I think you and your friends should go back upstairs. We're gonna be down here for a while," Ross suggested.

They suddenly heard loud moaning. Toadette's eyes widened. She and Ross turned their heads to two little people.

"Ryan and Rebecca?" Toadette squeaked. She walked over to them. They moaned louder. She took a step back.

"Guys, it's okay-!" Ryan and Rebecca moaned louder than before.

"Oh no… don't tell me what I think is happening…" Toadette said quietly.

"S-Stop it! Don't! Please don't! Noooo!" Ryan cried.

"T-Take him! No! Don't kill me! Please!" Rebecca yelled.

"Oh god… they must be having a killer nightmare," Toadette said. She went over to their sides. She shook Rebecca as wildly as she could without hurting her.

"Oh, Rebecca! Wake up!" she pleaded. "It's not real! It's not real!" She wouldn't wake up. "Ross, Rosie, Peach! Help me here! These two won't wake up!"

Rosalina and Peach slid down the railing of the stairs and ran over to help Toadette. Ross and two other officers ran over to her too. They shook Ryan and Rebecca very hard. They had to save them.

"Come on, you two! Get up!" Rosalina prayed.

"Get up, get up, g-get-!"

"And will you **stop** singing that song?!" Rosalina shouted. "We're in a major situation right now, Peach!"

"I'm sorry!" Peach whined. "It's catchy."

"Come on. You met your idols! You live in the best place right now! I know you two have good friends, so don't do this! Don't die! Please!" Toadette begged.

It took a lot of elbow grease and adrenaline, but Ryan had slowly gotten up. Rebecca followed moments later. The others sighed in relief.

"W-What h-happened?" Ryan studdered.

"Yeah," Rebecca agreed.

"You two were having a killer nightmare. You almost didn't wake up," Toadette answered. Ryan and Rebecca hugged each other tightly.

"How did it happen?" Rebecca asked.

"Usually killer nightmares are caused by evil things or people putting a spell on you or something like that," Toadette explained.

"How do you know that?" Ryan wondered.

"I've had them myself… about fifty times…" Toadette replied, her voice trailing off.

"FIFTY TIMES?!" Ryan and Rebecca shrieked.

"Fifty times, Toadette? That's freaking insane!" Rosalina shouted.

"It's the truth though. It's not my fault I get them," Toadette shrugged.

"Where's our mom?" Rebecca said, looking worried.

"Did she come to the party last night?" Peach asked.

"Yeah. She was talking to two people the last time we saw her. And that's the last thing I remember," Ryan told them.

"Me too," Rebecca agreed. Toadette and the others turned their heads. They turned back.

"Is your mom's first name Pauline?" Peach asked.

"She's our adoptive mom, but yes, it is," Ryan nodded. "Why? Did something happen to her?"

Toadette's heart shattered. The others except for Ross made upset faces.

"What happened to our mom?" Rebecca squeaked loudly.

"Get up, you two," Toadette said sadly.

They did what they were asked to. The whole group walked over to the other side of the hall. Toadette and Rosalina moved over to reveal Pauline. Ryan and Rebecca gasped and fell to their knees. Toadette couldn't help but shed a couple of tears. Rosalina and Peach did as well.

"Mom…" Rebecca whispered. She started to cry.

"Mom…" Ryan repeated. His lips showed his sadness and grief.

"W-What happened t-to her?!" Rebecca blubbered.

"We don't know, you two. We were upstairs just going things, and when we came back downstairs, we found your mom and the others like this," Peach explained.

"Why didn't you come to help your guests, princess?" Ryan whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Ryan. Fear got to me," Peach sighed.

"It got to all of us," Rosalina added. Rebecca touched her mother's face.

"Oh, Mom…" she weeped. "We're gonna miss you!" Paramedics finally arrived.

"You called them, Ross?" Toadette asked. "Yes," Ross responded. They stormed in.

"Okay, who shall we take first?" a paramedic said impatiently.

"Take the three fallen ones," Ross said. "Then get everyone else."

"Then we better call some more ambulances," another paramedic said.

Three stretchers were taken out their ambulances and into the castle. The bodies of Wario, Mona and Pauline were taken out slowly.

"Wait! Don't take out our mom yet!" Ryan yelled. He and his sister ran over to their mother one last time. Rosalina and Toadette walked over to them. Peach slowly walked into the kitchen. She looked at the letter Kamek had wrote. She held it tightly in her grasp.

 _This is very hard_ … _I think I was right_ … _Mario and Luigi are the only ones not here_ … _in this mess_ … she thought. _Should I tell the other girls what I think? Am I just being crazy again?_ she thought.

"Mom… we love you… and we are gonna miss you very much," Rebecca said.

"Say 'hi' to Grandpa in heaven," Ryan said, sobbing. The paramedics took finally took her out.

"Come here," Rosalina said. Ryan and Rebecca embraced her, crying away. "She's in a better place now."

"We know!" Ryan and Rebecca wailed. Peach walked back out the kitchen.

"Toadette, you and your friends should try to go outside and get some fresh air," Ross said.

"Okay, just give us twenty minutes," Toadette said.

"Will do," Ross nodded.

"Come on, everyone. Let's get freshened up."

The princesses, Toadette and Ryan and Rebecca walked upstairs, Ryan and Rebecca still weeping in Rosalina's arms.

"It's okay. I know how you feel," she said softly. She placed Ryan and Rebecca at the top of the steps. They continued to cry softly. Birdo walked out the bedroom she was in.

"Hey," she mumbled.

"Hi," Rosalina said. "Had an okay sleep?"

"I guess," Birdo answered. She turned her head to Ryan and Rebecca. "Why are they crying? What happened?"

"Pauline… she was their adoptive mother and… she's gone, so now…" Rosalina started, a lump starting to form in her throat.

"Oh…" Birdo sighed. "Mind if I comfort them?"

"Please do… they could really use it now," Rosalina said. Birdo nodded and walked over to Ryan and Rebecca.

"Hey… I'm so sorry…" she said, sitting next to them. "It wasn't your fault. We're gonna find whoever killed your mother and the others and bring them to justice."

"Thank you," Ryan said. "Thank you."

Thirty minutes later, the girls were all dressed and ready to go.

"They're okay?" Rosalina asked.

"I believe so," Birdo nodded. "Should I stay here at the castle?"

"Yes. You should, Birdo," Peach said, walking out her room.

"With these two?" Birdo asked, hugging them.

"Yeah, since they're asleep, and the officers may need some help with things," Peach replied.

"Okay then," Birdo said.

"We'll be back by the end of the day," Peach said.

"What she said," Toadette said. "Bye." The three of them walked downstairs and walked out the door.

 _Be careful you guys_ … _the unexpected could happen_ … _again_ … Birdo thought as she took Ryan and Rebecca to her room.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Pretty sad chapter. I feel so bad for Ryan and Rebecca. :( I wanted to cry when I wrote this. :'( But I got two more OC's of mine that have made an appearance (I have a lot of OC's in here, don't I? :P), Lily and Annabelle. Annabelle is my OC who I say is to be Daisy's forgotten, never mentioned twin sister, from all the bad that is in Annabelle, and Lily is Daisy's younger sister, who is twelve years old in this, older than Ryan and Rebecca by a couple years. Also, I feel like I referenced a lot of stuff in this chapter, so here they are:**

 **-The "Um... internet?" response from Bowser Jr. while they were playing Mario Kart Double Dash is from The Fairly Oddparents, one quote Timmy uses a lot.**

 **-When Wendy came down and yelled at Bowser Jr. and Lemmy could be a reference from SpongeBob SquarePants, with Squidward always yelling at SpongeBob and Patrick to shut up if he's doing something (we see this almost every episode of it).**

 **-When Peach sang (or yelled :P) that song to wake Rosalina up... yes, Big Time Rush is a real band, and Get Up is a real song. I used 'track three' instead of the song title, saying that it is the third track on their third album: 24/Seven. And I let Peach keep singing it because my nephew would do that all the time. :P**

 **-The last line Birdo said (thought)... reference to Scooby Doo?**

 **Reviews please. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Pressure, Part 1

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Got too busy playing Mario Kart. :P But anyway, things happened last chapter that were utterly depressing. I cried while typing it, did you cry? Maybe? But here's the next chapter. I hate how short it is though. Only 1,324 words. -_- I might post the next one soon, so stay tuned! Hope you enjoy the (short) chapter! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or it's characters, they belong to Nintendo. Any of my OC's that appear in this story belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Pressure, Part 1

At Bowser's Castle, Marignant and Double L were in charge of watching Mario and Luigi. The sun shone brightly into the room, almost blinding the four of them.

"Damn, I gotta pee," Mario said.

"You gotta wait until Kamek comes back. You'll be pretty dang lucky if he says yes after what you tried to do to him last night," Marignant mentioned.

"He was being a pure asshole last night! I didn't want to be a weakling! Jeez!" Mario sighed. He turned his head to his brother. "You don't have to pee, Weeg?"

"Not really," Luigi said.

"We've been in here for about three days though!" Mario said.

"I didn't eat much before we got kidnapped by Kamek," Luigi said. "I wasn't that hungry. Remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Mario nodded. "I really still got-!"

"Enough!" Double L shouted. Mario and Luigi shut up after that.

Marignant grinned, remembering something. "I wonder how easy it's gonna be to get control over Sarasaland," he said, turning to his brother.

"I can't wait!" Double L laughed.

"You're gonna go to Sarasaland?!" Luigi yelled.

Marignant and Double L turned their heads around. "You bet we are!" they said in unison.

 _Oh, god_ … _I was right_ … Luigi thought. His face turned a bit pale.

Kamek and Bowser stormed into the room. "Having a nice conversation, aren't we?" Kamek grinned, staring at the Mario Brothers.

"Yes, we are," Marignant said.

"Kamek, I've gotta pee, and very badly. Can you please unchain me so that I may empty my bladder?" Mario asked in the sweetest tone he could possibly bear.

"You think that asking me in your pathetic little girl tone is gonna make me unchain you after what you tried to do to me last night?" Kamek said, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm… yes?" Mario guessed.

"Wrong answer, plumber!" Kamek snapped.

"Darn…" Mario muttered.

"Anyway, we must be going. We don't want to waste anymore time with you plumbers," Kamek said, rolling his eyes.

"The next time we see you two, we'll be the new kings and princes of Sarasaland," Bowser said wickedly.

"I'd like to see you try!" Luigi yelled.

"Those hateful words coming out of the mouth of a soon-to-be _former_ prince," Kamek grinned, and he and the others walked out the room.

"Man, Luigi… what you said about Sarasaland being the first to be taken over… you were right…" Mario said slowly.

"I know…" Luigi said. "They're surely winning right now…"

"We've gotta get out of here soon," Mario said.

"I know, bro. I just pray they don't hurt Daisy, cause if they do, they're definitely gonna pay the price later on!" Luigi grumbled. He sighed.

Mario did the same. "These next few days are sure gonna be _long_ …" he said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peach, Rosalina and Toadette were walking around the Coconut Mall. They were all kind of antsy.

 _Come on, Peachy, just say to them 'I think Mario and Luigi are behind this…' but what would they say? They trust those two a lot… god, why is this whole situation so confusing?_ Peach thought.

 _Man, I've kept this a secret for too long… should I just finally tell them that I saw a silver flash in Mario and Luigi's eyes?_ Toadette thought.

 _I feel bad for Ryan and Rebecca… they're not even ten yet and they lost their mother… well, their adoptive mother… it's the same thing… it really upsets me…_ Rosalina thought.

They walked around in the mall until they saw a family bathroom. Toadette squealed and she dragged Rosalina and Peach in there. She locked the door. "Girls, I've got something important to tell you!" she yelled.

"Me too!" Peach said.

"Go first, princess," Toadette said.

"Girls, I really think that Mario and Luigi are behind all this rubbish now… I mean, they were the only ones who were invited at the party who we hadn't found unconscious," Peach said. "Even after you guys went to bed, I checked every room in the castle, and they weren't in any of them, and they wouldn't be at their house because that would be too obvious to find them. Girls, I could be very wrong when I say this, but I'm just beyond very confused. They probably did this, or maybe Bowser and Kamek have something behind their backs."

"Peach! This is gonna hurt your feelings, but I truly don't agree with you!" Toadette exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Rosalina asked.

"Well, I don't think that Mario and Luigi are behind this, it's a possibility that we have imposters or clones on us. So anyway, Rebecca wanted me to take a picture of her brother and 'Mario' and 'Luigi' and the second I snapped the picture, their eyes had turned silver. I'm not kidding," Toadette explained. "It sounds kind of out-of-the-ordinary, but when I checked the picture on the camera, it only showed their blue eyes. The only thing is that Mario and Luigi's eyes don't turn silver. Mario's don't change color at all, but I know Luigi's turn gray or green depending on his mood, **not** silver. But-!"

"How do you know that Luigi's eye color changes?" Peach asked.

"He told me that," Toadette replied. "Well, I think Peach is wrong, Rosie… uh, sorry, Peach."

"Okay," Peach said.

"Mario and Luigi could be in terrible danger. The only thing that I agree with Peach is that this could have the 'Bowser and Kamek' smell all over it," Toadette finished.

"Well then… I think that-!"

"Who do you think is right, Rosie?!" Peach and Toadette exclaimed, cutting off Rosalina.

"…Toadette… I think," she replied. "As I was saying, we still don't have any actual proof of any of your theories…"

"True…" Peach and Toadette sighed. Silence.

"But girls… just think about it. Who else would want to take Mario and Luigi? I got the feeling that my theory is right and there is something very fishy going on, but we just don't know exactly what," Toadette said.

"I believe you on that, Toadette," Rosalina said.

"O-Okay…" Peach sighed.

"Maybe we should go now," Rosalina said.

"Yeah," Toadette agreed. She and Rosalina sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

 _This is all too much. This is way too confusing for me… I don't know who to believe…_ Peach thought as a tear rolled down her face and she finally followed her friends.

* * *

Sunset had arrived quickly at Bowser's Castle. Mario and Luigi were anxiously waiting for the sounds of screaming and fear to ring into their ears.

"Man, do you think that Bowser and Kamek and the others are near Sarasaland yet?" Mario asked his bro.

"I don't know… I don't really want to think about it, bro, okay?" Luigi sighed.

"You're nervous?" Mario said with curiousness in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm nervous about Daisy's safety," Luigi admitted. "We aren't there to save her this time, and I'm worried about what they're gonna do to her."

"I'm sorry you gotta go through this, bro," Mario sighed.

"Mmm hmm," Luigi muttered.

It was quiet between the two of them for several minutes. Mario had gotten a bit worried. "Hey, Weeg… you okay?" he asked, trying to look over him.

Luigi moaned softly. He suddenly turned his head.

Mario jumped. "Weeg… your eyes… they're gray…" he said softly.

Luigi sighed, hanging his head down and muttering something.

"What, Luigi?" Mario said, becoming really concerned.

"They're getting close," Luigi said, nervousness and anger flaring in his voice. He turned back to his brother and clenched his fists. "Bowser, Kamek and the others are almost there. I-I can feel it." A tear fell down his face.

Mario sighed at his statement, immediately feeling bad for his brother. _I wish I could do something for him… unfortunately, the only thing we can do is sit around here until we get enough strength to break out of here…_ he thought. _Oh, god, this is_ _really_ _not gonna end well…_

* * *

 **Author's Note: And thus, the villains go to attempt to take over their first kingdom: Sarasaland. Will they succeed, or will they fail? Also, Mario's bladder problem is gonna be there for a while... hee hee hee. :3**

 **Reviews please. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Sarasaland's Takeover

**Author's Note: Whoops, almost forgot to update today, so it's really late (11pm, to be precise XD). Anyway, the title of the chapter may be a reason to believe that things may not go well. So... let's find out if the villains succeed or not. Enjoy the chappie! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo. Any of my OC's that appear in this story belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Sarasaland's Takeover

Bowser, Kamek, Marignant and Double L and their minions were nearing Sarasaland.

"Okay, you two. I think it's a good time to go inside the castle," Kamek said, noticing the castle becoming closer and closer.

"Like this, or disguised as those plumbers?" Marignant asked.

"Maybe go like you are for now, then change into those plumbers," Kamek replied.

"Alright," Marignant nodded.

"Go now, we're getting close," Kamek said. "And grab a couple of the minions."

Without saying another word, Marignant and Double L flew off of the airship, and into the castle. Several minions marched and followed them. The minions stayed outside. Surprisingly, no guards saw them. No one was out in the hallway in the castle when the two brothers flew in.

"Wow… no one's here," Double L whispered.

"Yeah," Marignant said.

"Hello," a voice said.

Marignant and Double L turned around. Daisy's sister, Annabelle walked over to them. "Who are you?" she snapped.

"If you promise not to tell anyone else about this, then we'll tell you," Double L said, grabbing her.

"Okay, just don't touch me," Annabelle said, shoving Double L off of her.

"Ooh… feisty, just like your sister," Marignant said, chuckling.

"Excuse me? How do you know that I have a sister?" Annabelle said. She shook her head. "Whatever. So, who are you two?"

"We are the evil Marignant and Double L, and we need to know where your sister Princess Daisy… and your other family members are," Double L said, growing impatient.

Annabelle glared at them. "Daisy's upstairs in her room taking a shower. It's the second room on your right on the third floor, and my other family members are in the family room on the second floor, third on your left," she told them.

Marignant and Double L looked at each other and smiled wickedly.

"Thank you, Miss…" Marignant started.

"Annabelle," Annabelle huffed.

"Right," Double L said. He turned his head. "Come on, you silly minions!"

Many Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Dry Bones and Hammer Bros stormed into the castle.

"Now, do us a favor, and kidnap all the people in the family room, located on the second floor, third left, minions," Marignant ordered.

"Nice little army," Annabelle snickered. Double L gave a little smile, but it quickly faded away. "Move, minions!" the two of them commanded. All the minions ran upstairs.

"Now, that we got no further use of you…" Double L started, closing his eyes and clenching his fists. Electricity quickly formed around them. He opened back his eyes, now having a more scary look. "Surprise," he finished. He made an electric rope.

"What the-?" Annabelle said, stepping back.

"Now, Annabelle, we don't want to make this hard, so just give in and get tied up," Double L said, glaring at her, his eyes now glowing.

"Hell, no!" Annabelle shouted.

"Okay then, I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way…" Double L frowned, motioning his brother. "Hold her."

Annabelle fought very hard as she was quickly put into Marignant's grasp.

"Okay, you guys. You _really_ don't want to mess with me, so I suggest you idiots let me go right now!" Annabelle yelled.

"We don't have to listen to you. You're not royalty," Double L said, grinning. "Now, hold still. Move or you're gonna get shocked by this."

Annabelle gave up, and did what he said. Double L tied her up, making sure she wouldn't escape from it.

"Good Annabelle…" the brothers said, chucking.

The minions walked back downstairs, with Daisy's royal parents and her little sister Lily in their grasp.

"Put them and this little lady onto Bowser's airship," Marignant told them.

"Hey, I'm not a 'little lady'!" Annabelle shouted.

"Whatever," Double L said. The minions did what they were told to, and took the royal family members outside.

"And now, to get Princess Daisy!" Marignant laughed evilly. Double L joined in the evil laugh, and the two troublemakers went and flew upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisy was taking a shower. She had a radio in the bathroom. It was playing a Rihanna song.

"Man, if I could only be as famous as Rihanna… she's so amazing and her music is so good!" she said, the water flowing on her hair and body. She finished up a minute later.

"I might go to bed early… I'm kind of tired," she said, yawning. She wrapped the towel around her body and walked out her bathroom. Several minutes later, she was all dressed in her pj's and ready for bed. Suddenly, there was a slight rumbling, which had more of them and they got more forceful as the seconds passed.

"What is that?!" the flower princess shrieked.

"Don't worry, princess… there's nothing to worry about," a voice said calmly. Marignant and Double L (now disguised as Mario and Luigi) walked into her room slowly.

"Mario? Luigi? What are you two doing here?" Daisy asked, sighing.

"What? We can't visit one of our princess friends?" Double L smiled, holding Daisy's hand.

"Okay. But how did you two get in here? You have to get past the guards and everything," Daisy told them.

Marignant chuckled. Double L joined in. "Well… let's keep that a secret, if that's okay with you," they said, grinning.

Daisy felt a bit uneasy with the two 'Mario Brothers' grinning and the very loud rumbling that sounded like stomps to her.

"Now come on. We've got your pathetic kingdom to take over, and you're getting in our way." Marignant said, picking up the flower princess.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"This kingdom is no longer yours, princess. We're taking control over it, starting now," Double L said.

Daisy looked at the two of them and burst out laughing. "Okay, Mario. You too, Luigi. Stop the act. It's over now. Put me down," she said, her face turning slightly red. "Very impressive."

Marignant put the princess back on her bed. "What do you mean 'act', princess? This isn't an act!" he said, clenching a fist.

"And we're not your precious 'Mario' and 'Luigi' either," Double L cackled. He and his brother changed into their real selves in front of Daisy. She gasped, not knowing this.

"Okay, if you're not Mario and Luigi, then who the **hell** are you?!" she screeched.

"Potty mouth princess," Double L teased. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, we are the evil Marignant and Double L, and we are here to take control of your kingdom and its people!" Marignant exclaimed, grinning wickedly.

"Yeah, right…" Daisy said, rolling her eyes again and walking past them. Marignant ran over to her and grabbed her arms. Daisy screamed at this, her arms in extreme pain. He tackled and pinned her to the ground. He tied her up and then sat on top of her.

"Hey! Let me go!" she shouted.

"No way, sister. You're coming with us," Double L said, grabbing the crown on her head. He flew over to the window and opened it. "Hey, you guys! Over here!"

Bowser and Kamek were paying attention to a couple Toads running away from several of Bowser's minions. They laughed at the sight.

"You guys!" Double L repeated. Bowser and Kamek still wouldn't answer.

"Heh… looks like your little buddies aren't paying attention to you…" Daisy snickered.

"Hey! Keep that mouth shut!" Marignant shouted, smacking her head.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Hey, bro. No need to resort to violence," Double L said calmly. He clenched his fist. Electricity started to form around it. "I know how to get their attention, no need to worry, princess."

"You're resorting to violence," Marignant and Daisy mentioned. The two of them looked at each other.

Double L looked at his glowing fist, sweated a bit and then glared at them. "Shut up," he said. He threw his ball of electricity. It hit Bowser and Kamek at their chests. They shrieked.

"Damn, Double L. You gotta _stop_ that!" Bowser complained, his chest covered in black ash and throbbing red.

"We're waiting!" Double L yelled.

"Sorry, Mr. Bossy," Bowser scoffed, rolling his eyes. He flew his airship over to them.

"Bowser, you aren't gonna get away with this!" Daisy yelled.

"Oh, please. I ain't scared of you, Princess Daisy!" Bowser sneered.

"When all of this is over and crap, I'm gonna slap you… Mario Party 3 style," Daisy said, glaring at Bowser.

Bowser hesitated a bit. "Put her in, boys," he said, shivering a bit.

Marignant and Double L grabbed her and threw her onto the airship. Daisy made an ear-deafening sound when she hit the wooden floor of the airship. Marignant and Double L flew over and then landed onto the airship.

"Nice job capturing the royal family, you two," Kamek mentioned.

"Hey, we did that!" a Goomba said.

"Thank you, Kamek," Marignant said, his eyes glowing brightly. The Goomba grumbled.

"Mom… Dad… Lily, Annabelle… wh-what are you doing here?" Daisy asked, shocked at seeing her family on the ship.

"We got kidnapped, isn't it obvious?" Annabelle huffed.

"Not now, Annabelle!" their mother, Rose yelled. Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"Shush, former rulers of Sarasaland!" Bowser roared. "Give me Daisy's crown." Double L gave Bowser the crown. "Thank you," Bowser said, grinning. "One kingdom down, two to go. Give me the bullhorn, Kamek."

Kamek gave him the bullhorn. "Attention, citizens of Sarasaland! As of now, your kingdom has new leaders. I, King Bowser Koopa, King Kamek, Prince Marignant and Prince Double L. We recommend that you listen to our every order and command, and if you don't, you'll be killed by your new princes. Thank you and have a nice day!" Bowser said into the bullhorn.

"Now… back to Bowser's Castle!" Kamek exclaimed. He, Bowser, Marignant and Double L laughed evilly as they flew away back to Bowser's Castle.

When the others weren't looking, Double L went on and shoved something into Daisy's and her family's mouths. "Just a little something for you all," he said to himself, smiling evilly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Bleh, another short chapter. This was originally part of Chapter 9, but I split it into two chappies because I felt as if it was too long. And frankly, it was not long at all. X( This chapter only contained 1,655 words, while the last chapter had less. DX Since I have this already written out on one long document, I cannot be sure of how many words are in a single chapter. I find that out here. :P But anyway, the villains have succeeded in taking over Sarasaland. How will the brothers react about this? How will Princess Peach and the others react? Why does Daisy have such a weird family? And what is Double L scheming? I leave you with these questions to answer.**

 **Little quick fun fact: I actually drew out the part where the brothers are tying up Daisy and trying to get Bowser and Kamek's attention. It's not on my DeviantArt page though. Why? I never finished it. And it was from last year (yes, this story is that old). XD**

 **Reviews please. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Panic

**Author's Note: UGH, another short chapter! Why? D: I swear, when I was typing this, it felt much longer. But I guess word count doesn't lie. This chapter has 1,297 words, probably shortest chapter so far. I'm not sure. :P But anyway, Sarasaland has been taken over, so now how will the girls and our kidnapped brothers react? You'll find out here! Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo. Any of my OC's that appear in this story belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Panic

Peach, Rosalina and Toadette were walking home from their day at the mall.

"Birdo hasn't called us all day," Peach said, holding her phone.

"Remember she has Ryan and Rebecca, and we found their mother dead. She's the only thing that they have at the moment," Toadette reminded her.

"I know. It's just that I'm used to getting calls from people," Peach sighed.

"Where are all of the Toads? I just noticed that," Rosalina said, looking around.

"That's what I was wondering, too," Toadette agreed.

"This is strange," Peach said. The three of them kept walking until they finally got to the castle. Peach opened the castle doors, and the first thing the three of them saw were about twenty Toads and the old Toadsworth packed up at the entrance of the castle.

"Umm… why are all you Toads here?" Peach asked, not trying to sound rude.

"Haven't you heard the news, Miss Peach?" Toadsworth asked, walking closer to her.

"Wow, she obviously doesn't care about her friends," an innocent Toad said.

"I do care about my friends!" Peach insisted. "I'm just not aware of this 'news' for me, so can you please tell me?"

Toadsworth sighed. "The kingdom of Sarasaland has been taken over, Miss Peach," he said in the most calm tone he could bear.

"Sarasaland what?!" Peach screeched. "Oh, _please_ don't tell me it was Bowser who took it over."

"I'm afraid it was, Miss Peach," Toadsworth said sadly. "And Mario and Luigi helped him with the seizing."

"What?!" Peach squealed.

"Here's the picture," a Toad said, holding out his phone.

There was a picture showing Bowser and Kamek on the airship and 'Mario' and 'Luigi' having Daisy in their firm grasp, floating outside of the airship.

"Where did you get this pic?" Rosalina asked, looking at the Toad.

"My cousin Enrique sent it to me," the young Toad answered.

"Well, I don't know… what to say," Rosalina said.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know either," Peach agreed. "They really betrayed us."

"I know!" the young Toad cried.

Toadette carefully inspected the picture. _Those eyes… they're the exact same silver that flashed in 'Mario' and 'Luigi's' eyes during the party… and Mario and Luigi's eyes don't turn silver, like I said before. Could have that been those two… clones or whatnot impersonating them yesterday that went and caused all the guests at the party to go unconscious and three of them to die?_ she thought.

"Sheesh, Toadette. You're really inspecting that picture," Peach said.

"I think that I know what's going on now," Toadette said, looking closer.

"What, that you believe that those two aren't Mario and Luigi? Toadette, It's them. It's official. I'm now convinced," Rosalina sighed.

"Just face reality, Toadette. It's them," Peach said.

"No, they're not! They're clones or imposters! I just know it!" Toadette yelled. She sighed. "It's just an awkward situation... that I'm gonna figure out."

"What is awkward about it, Miss Toadette?" Toadsworth asked in a soft voice.

Toadette shook her head. "N-Nothing," she stammered. "When I figure this mess out, then I'll tell you."

"Okay," Toadsworth nodded. "You girls look like you need some rest. You've had a hard day."

"Okay…" Toadette muttered. "Come on, girls."

They slowly walked past the mini crowd of Toads. Toadette ran back to the little Toad. "Umm… can you send that to me?" she asked him.

"Okay," the Toad said. "You know my e-mail, right?" The Toad nodded. Toadette gave a small smile and ran after the princesses.

Birdo noticed them. "Hey, you girls okay?" she asked as they passed her.

"Didn't you hear? Sarasaland has been taken over by Bowser and them," Peach sighed. "Daisy's in their possession."

"Oh, really?" Birdo heart thumped.

"Mmm hmm," Rosalina nodded. "We had a really hard day, okay? We're exhausted. Umm… are Ryan and Rebecca okay?"

"Yeah, they're in a guest room alone," Birdo replied.

"Alright," Peach said. "They're awake?"

"Yeah," Birdo nodded. "Just woke up, in fact. They were asleep the whole day."

"Let me go see them," Rosalina said, walking away. The others sighed and followed her.

* * *

"Luigi, please stop crying!" Mario yelled.

Luigi had clenched his fists extra tight. His eye color kept switching from blue to green to gray. "They've got Daisy and her entire family. They're doing a lot of cruel things to them. I can feel it, bro. I just know it!" Luigi cried, tears rapidly flowing down his face. "They've done something bad to them, _especially_ Daisy. I-I just w-wanna see her! I can't take this!"

"Oh, shut up!" a voice sneered. Kamek and Double L came into the room, holding Daisy behind them.

"Hello, Luigi," Double L smirked.

"I've never seen you without your brother. Where is he, by the way?" Luigi asked rudely, eyes glowing green.

"Outside," Double L said. "By the way, we got you a little present!"

He tossed Daisy onto the hard, cold concrete floor, unconscious and beaten up. Luigi gasped at the sight. His eyes finally locked back onto its normal blue.

"Luigi…" Mario started. "Oh my…"

"What did you **do** to her?!" Luigi shouted.

"We beat her up, ain't it obvious?" Kamek snickered. Luigi grumbled.

Daisy was covered in multiple scrapes and bruises. Her right arm looked broken in three places (luckily, it wasn't broken). Her face looked pale and also she looked like she wasn't breathing.

"Is she even breathing?" Mario asked. Luigi jumped. He was scared at the thought of his seeing his beautiful lady dead right in front of him.

"Yes, she is, but very, _very_ slowly…" Double L replied, walking up to Luigi. He held up his hand, holding a red pill between his thumb and index finger.

"What is that?" Luigi huffed.

"A pill," Double L answered, playing with the red pill with his fingers. "A pill that I made to make suckers like her become unconscious, and if they're unlucky enough, they could die, so I'm hoping that statement gave you a little warning."

"Wait, wha-!"

"I get to control the pill's fate, which means I also control the victim's fate, so in this case, her," Double L said, cutting off Luigi. He pointed to the unconscious princess. "So, do or say anything stupid to me, my brother, Kamek or Bowser, and she's gonna be the one to pay the price!"

"You wouldn't do that!" Luigi shouted.

"I'm evil, of course I would!" Double L laughed.

"Where's the rest of her family? I know that all of you kidnapped them!" Luigi yelled, his face turning red.

"In the dungeon," Kamek answered. "Unconscious over there as well, if you wanted to know."

"I didn't," Luigi said.

"Too bad!" Kamek exclaimed. Luigi rolled his eyes.

"We've already gotten control of one of the kingdoms, we only need two more!" Double L cackled.

"Time is running out, you know!" "We aren't wasting any time, plumbers. We take over the Sprixie Kingdom tomorrow," Kamek said simply, and the two of them walked out of the room.

Luigi looked back down at Daisy. His heart felt like it was about to burst. "Oh, Daisy… w-we're gonna g-get th-through this, okay? Just h-hang in th-there," he said, a large bump forming in his throat. "I-I know you c-can."

Mario looked at his younger brother. "You're okay, bro?" he asked in obvious concern.

"I-I guess, I think," Luigi replied.

"Daisy's gonna be okay, Weeg. And so are we," Mario said.

"I know that we are, bro," Luigi said. "But Daisy… oh, I hope she's gonna be okay."

Mario hated the sight of seeing his brother so sad and upset. It broke his heart.

 _Things are gonna be okay… everything will be okay…_ he thought. He shivered, a very cold breeze going down his spine. _I hope…_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Rosalina, along with Peach, now believes that Mario and Luigi have crossed the dark side, but Toadette still believes that they haven't because of the crazy things that happened to her during the party, and she is determined to figure it out. And I feel horrible for Luigi. Kamek asked Marignant and Double to beat up Daisy and Double L and Kamek just left her with some untended injuries and her unconsciousness in their room. Like, that's stone cold. Oh, and Luigi's eye color changes depending on his feelings. Happy or sad, his eyes are blue; worried, anxious, sensing danger, his eyes are gray; and anger or simply using his Thunderhand his eyes are green. And mixed feelings are all 3. :P**

 **Reviews please. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm gonna start off saying that I'm going to try to update every 2-3 days from now on. I don't wanna keep you guys hanging for too long. Anyway, from the last chapter, Toadette is determined to figure out what has been happening, and to see if she is right. Will she figure this out? Read to find out! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo. Any of my OC's that appear in this story belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Secrets Revealed

"I'd love it if you two would stay, but it's okay if you don't want to," Peach said.

"Thank you, Princess Peach," Ryan and Rebecca said politely.

"No problem, and you can just call me Peach," Peach smiled, getting off the bed.

"Peach, you don't have to worry about that. I can take Ryan and Rebecca back to my place, if Waluigi and them are okay with it," Rosalina mentioned.

"No, Rosie, you don't have to do that," Peach said.

"It's okay, Peach. You've gone through too much stress today, just take a break. I can handle them, if that's okay with you," Rosalina said, turning her head to Ryan and Rebecca. "Plus, it'll be much safer if they stayed with me. So…"

Everyone else turned their heads to Ryan and Rebecca.

"Umm, we'll come and stay with you then," Rebecca said.

"Okay! I'm gonna call Wally. Be right back," Rosalina said, skipping out the room.

"Why is she being so nice to us?" Ryan asked.

"She's like being… another mother to us," Rebecca added, her voice trailing off.

"Well, she never really had her mother when she was younger, her Lumas were the only family she had growing up. They had called her 'Mama', and she's been trying to be like that to you, since you two… you know…" Peach explained.

"Oh," Ryan nodded.

"That's why she was kind of sticking to you guys the whole day… you know, not literally," Peach finished.

"Okay then," Rebecca said. "Come on, Ryan. Let's find our things and get ready to go to Rosalina's house." The two of them left the room.

"I hope they're gonna be okay," Peach sighed.

"They're gonna be in Rosalina's care, she's a natural born mother. They're gonna be fine," Toadette said.

"That's not what I meant, Toadette," Peach said. "What I meant was that if they're gonna be okay without their mother, you know, they were very upset when they found out this morning."

"I think they will. They didn't look as upset as this morning," Toadette said, trying to stay bright.

"Yeah, Peach, they'll be fine," Birdo agreed.

"Okay," Peach nodded.

Rosalina burst her way back into the room. "Okay, Wally's fine with it!" she exclaimed, smiling widely.

"That's good to hear," Peach said.

"He said he would be here in about ten minutes," Rosalina stated.

"Cool," Peach said happily.

Rosalina danced out the room. The three of them had their eyes wander around the room, being very quiet.

"I'll be downstairs with Rosie," Toadette sighed. She got up from the beanbag chair and scooted downstairs.

When she got downstairs, she had immediately seen Ryan and Rebecca. "Hey, you two," she said, walking over to them.

"Hey," they said softly.

"What'cha doing?" Toadette smiled.

"Looking through our scrapbooks," Ryan replied.

"That's cool," Toadette nodded. "Can I see one of them, since you have two?"

The two siblings looked at each other. "Umm… okay, sure…" Rebecca said slowly, handing Toadette her scrapbook.

"I'll give it right back, just give me two minutes, okay?" Toadette said.

"Okay, just try not to ruin it," Rebecca said.

"I won't," Toadette promised. She walked away from them and ran into a closet. She closed the door.

"Oh my god… I think I was right about that picture that Toad showed us earlier today… if they're Mario and Luigi imposters, then maybe the castle cameras and this book can prove that… that I'm right," she said to herself. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and flipped open the book.

"Okay, where are those autographs…" she whispered. She found the page with the autographs moments later.

"Cool," she said, and she took a picture of them with her phone. She turned her head and plugged her phone onto a nearby laptop that was very well hidden.

"Let me first see those cameras… I don't know why I hadn't thought about this sooner…" she sighed. Video loaded on the laptop's screen. "Alright, I'm in!" The laptop screen showed the castle's video records.

"Okay, let's check the records from yesterday…" She clicked on the file. It showed video from 1am.

"Okay that's way too early… let's fast forward to about 6pm… an hour before the party started…" She did that, and saw nothing suspicious. "Let me see all of the cameras. They could tell me something." She quickly glanced at all of them. Nothing. "This isn't working. Let me go to the start of the party."

She did that, and saw something suspicious on camera 15. "Woah… what was that?!" she shrieked. The little pink toad zoomed onto camera 15 and saw four mysterious objects. "Are those… shadows?" She looked closer. "Two of them… they look like Bowser and Kamek… but the other two… I can't recognize them." She grabbed her phone and searched for the picture the little Toad sent her. She compared the unknown figures with the picture on her phone. "They look very similar... almost alike… wait…" A moment of silence.

"They **are** alike! They're the same two people!" she screamed, falling to the floor. More silence. "Luckily no one heard me."

She stood back up, and clicked on another camera by accident. The video played.

"Holy cow!" she scream-whispered. She watched as 'Mario' and 'Luigi' turned invisible. "What happened before this?" she wondered. She rewinded some video clips. She clicked back so that she saw all the castle cameras. "Okay… they were with us… so after they turned invisible… what happened?" She fast forwarded the camera footage. She stopped when she something on camera 8.

"They reappeared… but with different clothes…" she said. She rewinded it a little. "…and I think they're the ones who killed Wario, Mona, and Pauline…" she whispered. She felt a bit sick. "And they kidnapped Daisy." She held up her phone. She looked for the picture of the autographs and found a picture of Mario and Luigi's real ones. She compared them. They were different.

"Oh my god. I think I just figured out our situation…" She heard footsteps walking towards her. "Crud." Rosalina opened the door.

"Toadette?! I knew I heard something. What are you doing here?" she screeched.

Toadette quickly hid away the laptop and her phone. "N-Nothing. I-I'm not d-doing anything, R-Rosie," she stammered. "Just hanging around in a closet."

"Liar," Rosalina said.

"No," Toadette said.

"Liar!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Then, what did you hide just now?"

"My ice cream! I don't wanna share it!"

"Toadette…"

"Okay, fine!" Toadette yelled. "I have something to show you girls, but since you're right here, I'll show it to you first."

"Then you better hurry. Waluigi's gonna be here in five minutes," Rosalina said.

"Don't worry. I think this'll be quick," Toadette said, giving her a small smile. "Okay. Here I go…" Toadette had quickly explained everything to Rosalina, from the party to what she had on the computer. "So, these two… they went into the closet right here… and check this out." Toadette showed the video from the closet.

"Why does this castle have closet cams?" Rosalina shook her head.

"Just in case we have situations like this one… that's what Peach told me," Toadette replied. "Just watch what happened."

"They turned invisible?!" Rosalina shrieked.

"Yeah, but that's not Mario and Luigi. Remember that," Toadette said.

"Okay then," Rosalina said.

"Look what happened later," Toadette ordered. She showed what happened in the hallway.

"Look. These two killed Wario, Mona and Pauline. And from the picture that that Toad sent me, they're the same people, Rosie!" Toadette exclaimed. "Just look closer if you don't believe me!"

Rosalina looked closer and saw it. "You're right, Toadette!" she said, shocked.

"And then those autographs," Toadette said. She looked for the two pictures.

"The first one are Mario and Luigi's real ones, and then the other ones are our impersonators."

"I can see how Ryan and Rebecca would get confused between the two of them," Rosalina confessed.

"I almost did too, but our impersonators… at least our Luigi impersonator… he forgot the little stars over Luigi's I's. That's how they're different!" Toadette nodded. "And then Mario's… there's no line through his O. Our impersonator forgot the line through his O. He should've known that the **real** Mario _never_ forgets that line."

"Dang… I can't believe we've been tricked like this," Rosalina said, shaking her head.

"You mean, you and Peach. I wasn't dumb enough to believe that Mario and Luigi turned on us," Toadette smiled. Rosalina rolled her eyes. The door had opened slowly but suddenly. Ryan and Rebecca stood there. Rosalina didn't notice.

"Tricked like what?" Ryan asked.

Rosalina shrieked. She turned her head. "Toadette! Why didn't you tell me that they were behind me?!" she screamed.

"Because I knew you were gonna freak out like that," Toadette replied, giggling.

Rosalina sighed. "Nothing, you two," she said, turning back to the two kids.

"You sure?" Rebecca said.

"I'm sure," Rosalina insisted.

"Alright," Ryan said. "Well, Waluigi's here now. So…"

"He is?" Rosalina asked, surprised. She turned to Toadette. "He's really early. Well, I guess I'll see you later, Toadette."

"What's that?" Rebecca wondered, walking into the closet.

"Nothing…" Toadette said, hiding the laptop and her phone again. She shook her head. "I mean… Rosalina will tell you everything in the morning."

"What?!" Rosalina screeched. "I mean… yeah, I'll do that, I guess…"

"Okay," Rebecca smiled. "Come on! I want to see your house!"

"Me too!" Ryan agreed.

"Alright," Rosalina said, chuckling.

"Bye, you two! Here's your book!" Toadette said, handing Rebecca back her scrapbook.

"Man, I almost forgot about this! Thank you!" Rebecca said, grabbing it.

"No prob! Have fun!" Toadette said. She quickly mouthed to Rosalina: are you gonna tell Waluigi about what happened to Wario at the party? Rosalina mouthed back: Not tonight. She and Ryan and Rebecca ran outside. Toadette sighed and she quietly walked back upstairs.

"Did Rosalina leave yet?" Birdo asked.

"Yup," Toadette nodded. She kept walking.

"Hey, Toadette… you okay?" Birdo said, running up to her.

"I'll tell you and Peach everything tomorrow morning," Toadette sighed again.

"What's the-?"

"Can you stop with the questions, Birdo?" Toadette sighed.

"I'm sorry," Birdo apologized.

"It's okay," Toadette said, giving her a small smile. "I'm just gonna get ready for bed."

She sighed once more, and scooted to the bathroom. Birdo shook her head and went into her room.

* * *

At Bowser's Castle, Mario was sleeping. Luigi, however, was still wide awake, staring at Daisy, still motionless.

"Why do I always have to suffer like this? Why does this always happen to me?" he complained. "What did I do wrong? Someone tell me what I did wrong!" He looked over at his sleeping brother. "Mario…"

Mario slowly opened one eye, then the other. "Luigi… you okay?" he asked quietly, immediately noticing his brother's mood.

"What did I do wrong, Mario? What did I do to deserve this?" Luigi whined.

"Luigi, you did nothing wrong…" Mario said.

"I must've done something wrong to be tortured like this!" Luigi yelled.

"Luigi, don't beat yourself up like that!" Mario said.

Luigi sighed. "I never did anything wrong, Mario," he said.

"And I know that," Mario said. "Don't do this, Weeg. I don't like it when you're upset, because then I'll get upset."

"I'm sorry, Mario," Luigi said, a tear falling down his face. He hung his head down on his chest.

"Come on, Weeg. Don't cry," Mario sighed. He hummed a little tune. Luigi stopped crying for a moment and turned back to his brother.

"That's better," Mario said. He lowered his voice. "Get together. Kamek and them are about to come back in."

"Like I didn't have enough of them for one day," Luigi muttered.

"Missed us?" Kamek laughed, throwing the door open. Marignant and Double L followed him.

"No," Mario said simply.

"I know you did. You don't have to lie," Kamek said, grabbing Mario's chin.

"I'm not," Mario grumbled.

"Man, didn't your mother ever teach you anything about lying? That your pants could catch on fire if you did?" Kamek frowned.

"She did tell me about that, but I know that 'liar, liar, pants on fire' story isn't true. My mama just used that to scare me," Mario said.

When Mario wasn't looking, Marignant made a small fireball and threw it around Mario's leg area.

"Oh really?" Kamek said, glaring into his eyes.

"Really," Mario nodded.

"Then, you might wanna look down…" Kamek stated.

"Huh?" Mario shrieked as he looked down.

Luigi turned away and closed his eyes.

"Why are my pants on fire?!" Mario screamed.

"Cause you lied!" Kamek said.

"But I didn't!" Mario complained.

Marignant and Double L snickered and laughed.

"Put it out!" Mario squeaked. "These are my favorite overalls!"

"Say the magic word," Kamek said.

Mario huffed. "Please?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"That's better," Kamek said. He opened a water bottle and poured it on his legs.

"That was not funny, you two! That was just a really dumb prank!" Mario yelled.

"Yeah, it was. It was hilarious!" Marignant laughed.

"Truly," Double L added.

Luigi opened back his eyes and turned back. "Alright, you're done with your little games, so now get out of here. Leave us alone," he grumbled.

"What was that, Luigi?" Kamek asked, walking over to Daisy's limp body.

"Leave all of us alone!" Luigi repeated, louder.

Double L walked over to Luigi. "Remember what I said earlier, plumber?" he sneered, grabbing his hat.

"Give me my hat!" Luigi shouted.

"Wow, stop trying to be tough, cause you know you ain't," Double L said, wrinkling the hat.

"I could finish you within three punches, so if you don't want that to happen to you, you should give me back my hat," Luigi growled.

"Whatever, baby!" Double L said, throwing it on his head. "Let's go before I punch someone's face in."

"I'll punch yours first!" Luigi yelled. The villains ignored him and walked out without a word.

"Luigi, I…" Mario started.

"Let's just go to sleep. I've had enough crap for one day," Luigi murmured.

"…Okay," Mario sighed. "You okay bro?"

"I'm fine, bro. Just go to sleep," Luigi said.

"Alright," Mario said. The two of them finally fell into a cold, troubled sleep an hour later.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I don't think this was my best chapter, but it's satisfying length. 2,374 words ain't bad. :P And also, Toadette has finally figured out what was going on! Ain't she a smart little toad? :) And I don't know what I would do if I was in Luigi's situation. I feel so bad for him. :( The next chapter, things may get a bit graphic, and it's also a reason why this story is rated T, along with the language, of course. :P**

 **Reviews please. :)**


End file.
